Obsession
by Vitreux
Summary: Welcome, into the deadly game of lust. The game of obsession. she told him. It was said that prostitutes could never fall in love...or the consequences could be deadly. Explore the darker side of love as two souls fought for their forbidden devotion.
1. Butterfly ＊revised＊

**Obsession**

By Vitreux

**Author's notes:** New story! Be warned, this dark fic is heavy with angst. I got the idea while I was reading manga. It's something totally fresh that I wanted to try. Please, leave me a review and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.

**Chapter One**

Butterfly

-revised-

* * *

_Before I became one of them, I never even felt this bitter towards life._

_A whore._

_That's what I am._

_I am Kamiya Kaoru. Butterfly of the Sakura House._

_-_

_-_

_-_

The Legendary Hitokiri Battousai groaned. This really was not his idea.

Nothing was anymore.

His cold eyes scanned over the House, several women dressed in very fancy kimonos advanced toward him and his comrades in an eager pace, the atmosphere around them was so thick with perfume that it suffocated him the instant he stepped in.

He loathed it.

"It's been so long since your last visit," a woman with dark brown hair cooed and wrapped her slender arms around a man that stood beside Battousai.

"I certainly agree!" his other comrades bellowed with laughter.

Disgusted, he turned around and intended to walk out of the House, having no desire to stay there longer. He didn't even want to go in the first place, his colleagues tried to persuade and almost dragged him to step inside a territory Battousai found very foreign. Before he could protest in his usual harsh way he ended up being tricked. Cursing inwardly at himself he wanted to slit their throats so badly, they knew he wasn't into this kind of affair. Damn them. He was about to reach the exit when suddenly the sight of a woman's cleavage blocked his vision. His eyes burned in anguish flames as he stepped back.

"Battousai," the woman grinned in a sophisticated way. The scent of alcohol blinded his senses as he kept his voice emotionless.

"I'm leaving."

"Oh?" the woman leaned in to study him, her dark orbs traveled up and down Battousai's lean body as her lips curved into a devious smile. "So soon?"

He didn't bother to give a reply as he brushed passed her heading to the doorway.

"I have someone you might want to meet," the women shouted to his retreating figure in the deafening room.

He looked past his shoulder and mocked, "And who might that person be?"

"You'll like her, all men do." She smiled again and ordered for a room. Battousai watched as the woman took a cup of alcoholic drink and swallowed down the liquid in one gulp. She wiped her mouth afterward and thrust her head back, laughing.

"Something amuses you, whore?" Battousai hissed.

Another woman dressed in green kimono appeared behind her and bowed, "The room is ready my lady."

"Perfect." The woman eyed Battousai, "Our Butterfly will give you all the pleasure you need."

"Butterfly?"

"Yes. The famous Butterfly of the Sakura House."

"I'm not interested."

"Oh you will be. Yoko, show him the way." She commanded.

"Yes my lady." The girl turned to the Hitokiri, "Please, this way."

Battousai had heard of the Butterfly before, his colleagues called her a goddess. Her beauty had traveled far and wide throughout the area; she had the perfect body all men yearned to lay his hands on. She was said to have the most mesmerizing azure eyes in all of Japan, even her raven-black hair was flawless like Kyoto's darkest nights without stars. Battousai was lost in his thoughts when he followed the girl into a fancy hallway with different fans and pictures hanging on the wall. The doors along the corridor that led to separate rooms were well carved and most of the time, mystifying. He noticed a dark corner, unlike any other regions this area was particular huge and highly decorated. The girl walking before him smiled and stopped her lead, "Enjoy your stay, Battousai-sama." She opened the door for him and Battousai breathed in sharply.

He stepped in, and the door closed quietly behind him. So he ended up in here after all.

The room, he noticed, had a different aura of scent. The smell was not familiar to him, it was hypnotizing, he decided it must be some kind of a trick that the House used to lure people into a seductive state. The candle on the table was the only light in the room; the flames burnt effortlessly casting shadows on the purple washed wall. Darkness danced around him as his eyes scanned over the place, then, he felt someone's presence. A strong one, yet gentle.

"Battousai," a feminine voice brought his attention as he turned toward the source of the sound.

And then, time stopped.

The figure stepped away from the shadow, and he saw her. At that moment he could no longer felt himself breathing. He watched as she brushed a lock of hair away with her fragile hand, he watched as a smile touched her lips, he watched as she opened her captivating eyes, and he simply could not tore his eyes away when her calm blue locked his turmoil red.

"Welcome, into the deadly game of lust."

The fire on the candle flickered as the two stood both rooted to the ground. Amber ones clashed against azure ones, like fire against ice, bustle against silence. Butterfly strode toward the redheaded assassin, capturing his full attention as she came closer and closer. He kept his eyes impassive when she put her arm around his neck and whispered, "_The game of obsession_."

His mind snapped as his instincts took over; grabbing her arm with his hand he stared dangerously into her bottomless orbs. The girl gasped and the Hitokiri noticed a deep red scar on her wrist, it was in a form of a butterfly. A strange scar it was, it seemed as if someone had _carved_ it onto her wrist.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

Battousai stared at her as if she was insane. Butterfly lifted her hand away from the assassin and covered her wrist with the blue fabric she wore. For a second he thought he saw a tinge of hurt and shame spread across her features before she replaced it with a smile.

"You have extraordinary burning eyes," she said as she brushed a strand of blood red hair from his face. He flinched slightly. She leaned in and placed a feathery kiss on his lips. Her sudden gesture caught Battousai off guard as he took a step back, eyes expanding in anger. She smiled and took another step closer while undressing her first layer of kimono. She stopped advancing when their bodies were pressed against each other and suddenly it hit him. Jasmine. It was the faint aroma of jasmine that surrounded this mysterious Butterfly.

Butterfly shrugged the last layer off her shoulder, exposing her white flesh for him to see. "Don't you want me?" she whispered.

Her sweet scent engulfed him and he became aware of every curve on her body pressed firmly against his own.

"I could kill you." His voice came off as a whisper.

"Then do it." She closed the gap between them as she pulled him down with her on the bed. The Hitokiri couldn't control himself as he obeyed in vain, returning the kiss just as passionately. His sword hit the floor with a clunk as he crawled on top of her, tasting her sweet flesh.

Butterfly clutched onto his gi as she arched her back. It felt different. When she had done it with other men, it didn't feel like this way. Perhaps it was because of his silence when he entered her room, or maybe the glint that flashed in his eyes when she first kissed him? One thing she was certain of, Battousai was nothing like her customers. She could tell he was not accustomed with this sort of affair.

She was a whore, it was her job. Of course she could tell if people were familiar or unfamiliar on this issue. There were so much pain and agony living under this roof. Everyday her body screamed at her forcing her to stop this endless routine, she was a whore because she was told to, she became a whore because she had no where else to go. She died a little as each day passed, each hour, each second. There were rules, and she must obey. Her small hope was wiped away years ago when the head mistress told her first rule at Sakura House was to never_, ever_ fall in love with your customers, or the consequences could be deadly.

Love was something she could never understand.

Tears fell silently down Butterfly's cheeks. Battousai stopped all of a sudden; he sat up on the bed and stared down at the crying girl.

"Why are you stopping? Do it! Just like all the men!" she cried out beneath and glared at him with her deep azure eyes.

Battousai didn't reply. He could have had her right this second, in this room, on this bed. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to and he didn't know why.

"Why are you crying?"

Butterfly bit her lip and stared at him unbelievingly.

"W-what?"

"Why are you crying?" he asked, his voice a soft tone.

Anger rose in her as Butterfly wiped her tears abruptly, "Do you see me as weak?" she demanded.

"I see you as a whore, nothing more." Battousai answered grimly. Those words stabbed her like a blade through flesh.

A whore.

That's what she was.

Piece of instrument for pleasuring the men.

_Nothing more._

The Hitokiri tightened his muscle as he got up, leaving Butterfly dried in tears. He picked up his katana on the ground and steadied himself, brushing away the wrinkles on his clothes. He cast one last glance toward the fallen Butterfly.

"I will be back." He proclaimed quietly.

She didn't say anything.

He opened the door and stepped out of the room, as if the events that happened in this room never occurred.

After a long moment, Kamiya Kaoru sat up on the bed, her eyes were pale and lacked of emotions. She grabbed a sharp weapon from under the pillow and started tracing the mark of the stained butterfly on her wrist, blood trickling down her hand as she whispered an aged poem, which she was taught since young.

"I'm going to trace a picture, I'll trace it with a knife, I'll trace it on my wrist. As I trace that picture, a river will appear. As that river flows, all my troubles will disappear."


	2. Dancing Shadows ＊revised＊

**Obsession**

By Vitreux

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Sniff.

**Chapter Two**

Dancing Shadows

-revised-

* * *

No! Please spare my life!"

SLASH!

Blood streaked down Battousai's face as his eyes remained dull. He flicked his sword before sheathing it with a soft click. It was the same everyday.

It always was.

The mortal moon shone piercingly above him and he clenched his fist. He was a manslayer; he took people's lives away because he believed what he had done was a step toward a better society. He chose this path because he would do anything to bring a brighter future to Japan, even if he had to face death itself. He did not hesitate, he could not hesitate.

"Battousai, you seemed a bit tensed." The Hitokiri ignored his comrade's comment and walked deeper into Kyoto's most chaotic corners. A wind picked up causing Battousai's crimson hair to sway with the rhythm, on the corner of his eye he caught something blue as its wings fluttered to rest on a flower's petal.

"What are the odds to find a butterfly and a flower in such a hectic place?" a slayer with green eyes remarked and bent down.

Battousai's mind snapped at a particular word and he found himself lost in a pair of deep azure eyes that belonged to a raven-haired beauty. He was frozen in a time where the scent of jasmine was the only thing mattered, until a crushing sound reached his ears and brought him back to reality.

The green eyed slayer stood up and tramped the flower under his foot, twitching it under his heavy weight. The blue butterfly flew up to the stretching night and Battousai's mind wandered somewhere far along with it.

* * *

Butterfly stood quietly and placed her palms against a window, her eyes focusing on a dragonfly that danced across a sparkling river under the moonlight. 

"_I see you as a whore, nothing more."_

It was an obvious fact that she could not become a normal person, for too much tears had been shed and the spirit within her faded away during these years. Ever since she grew up her body was dedicated to royal landlords, drunken gangsters, as long as they could afford money- she would have to sell her body. She was like an empty shell; it was the only method she found in order to keep her sanity.

_Forget who you are, forget forget forget._

Her eyes settled on the scar on her white flesh. It was made out of blood, out of pain. She had the habit of carving it deeper again and again so it would forever stay. It was a symbol to remind herself that no matter what she do, she was destined to be trapped inside Sakura House under the name _Butterfly_. The pain gradually became numb, but the ache in her heart refused to go away.

"Butterfly, may I have a word with you?"

The prostitute slipped her arms inside her kimono and turned to follow the head mistress out to the quiet hallway.

"Battousai came yesterday to see you." The older woman studied her reaction, Butterfly hid it well. "He's a deadly warrior, the greatest of them all. You know what I speak of…"

"Hai." Butterfly answered quietly.

"Good. You must capture him with your beauty dear, the prize will be profound." The head mistress smiled deviously.

Butterfly understood what the head mistress wanted and she cast her eyes down to the floor.

"He is the key to our fortune, with his reputation Sakura House will bloom perfectly." The woman placed her hand on Butterfly's shoulder. "Get him revolve the world for you." She tightened her grip.

Butterfly closed her eyes. "Hai."

"I hope you realize how important this is. Best luck to you." The head mistress turned swiftly and disappeared into the dark hallway.

After a long moment, Butterfly stepped back and walked into her room.

"Let him revolve the world for me…" she whispered when she sat down on her bed, memories of yesterday crawled into her mind and she saw his eyes again. Those mysterious, powerful amber orbs. She thought she could see through him when she held his gaze, but in fact she could not find anything there. His eyes revealed nothing to her. The more he tried to conceal, the more she wanted to see. Who was this man? His presence was a window in Butterfly's world; because of him she had the chance to peek outside and realized there was someone else other than her customers, other than those filthy, demanding pigs. He was different in every way, this Hitokiri Battousai.

It took her few minutes to register the sound of broken sobs coming from the other side of the door, Butterfly found herself walking toward the source and she was met by a weeping young girl, curling herself up outside Butterfly's room.

"Hey," Butterfly's voice softened as she bent down. "What's the matter?"

The girl tilted up her tear stricken face. "Kamiya…Kaoru-san…"

Butterfly's blood ran cold in her veins.

_Kamiya…Kaoru…_

The name shattered the walls Butterfly built around herself in an instant.

_Kamiya Kaoru…_

Blood drummed in her ears and the name echoed in her turmoil mind. It was a name she deserted ages ago, a name now very strange and imaginary.

"Who…Kaoru?" Butterfly managed to utter, confusion spread all over her delicate features.

"Kaoru-san…" the girl wailed.

Butterfly wrapped her arms around the small form and brought her inside her room, patting her back and comforting her while she stared at the wall. "Shh…it's all right."

"I'm scared…"

"What happened? Why are you sitting outside my room?"

The girl stared at Butterfly with her chocolate brown eyes and confessed, "I was told that you are the nicest person in the House, so I-I came to you…"

Butterfly gave her a faint smile.

"I was new to the House…I've heard about you, the Butterfly." She wiped her tears away. "I was doing my chores when a man suddenly grabbed my wrist and, and for the first time I-I don't like the feeling…I'm not a prostitute…so I stood outside your room debating whether I should go in, g-gomen nasai!"

Butterfly's anger rose. "Those disgusting men! You must be awfully scared…don't worry now ne? You're in my room and I won't let them touch you again."

"They're right…you are really nice." The girl said genuinely.

Butterfly wanted to laugh; instead she only soothed "Don't cry anymore, ne?"

"Arigatou…Kaoru-san." The girl said meekly.

Again, _that name_.

"Who…" she shook her head. "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Tsubame, my name's Tsubame Kaoru-san."

"Tsubame-chan, call me Butterfly."

Tsubame looked quizzically up at her. "Demo…demo Kaoru-san is…"

Butterfly stood up unexpectedly mad at herself and walked over to the window. "Kaoru _was_ my name. She died a long time ago when I entered Sakura House." She said bitterly. "The head mistress tempted to erase that name and she gave me a new one. I'm Butterfly now. Kaoru means nothing to me, and never will be."

Silence.

"Gomen nasai…" Tsubame apologized in a small voice. "Butterfly-san."

Butterfly turned and smiled at her wearily. "You don't need to apologize." She patted her head softly. "I think…I think I'll go for a walk."

* * *

Battousai walked by the riverbank, the rooftop of Sakura House loomed over the trees in the forest and he stopped in his tracks to watch the towering shadow. He couldn't get the image of Butterfly out of his head. The more he tried, the worse it got. She was a plague and he was the victim, he was under a spell she cast and he could not find a way out. 

Butterflies began to gather around him as he watched them fly. Those stunning blue eyes, he thought inwardly. Fists clenching he mocked ridiculously to himself.

The most feared assassin could not tear his thoughts away from a whore, how pathetic was that?

Battousai picked up his pace again as more and more butterflies appeared around the bushes.

Even those butterflies would not leave him alone.

Maybe he should go back; if he continued to walk in this forest he was sure he wouldn't get himself anywhere. He changed his direction, and out of the blue he caught a glimpse of a wisp of black hair.

So dark it reminded him the nights where there weren't any stars.

He hid himself behind a tree trunk and held back his breathing.

"I'll trace…a knife…as a river…"

He pressed his ears further toward the murmurs and he dared to peek after the voice. His amber eyes widened and he no longer had the control over his heartbeats. He abruptly positioned himself behind the tree again as thousands of questions rushed through him like a fever.

_Why is she here?_

_Why am I acting like this?_

Her voice began to fade and her shadows danced further away from him. His body moved on its own as if he was pulled by a hidden thread, urging him to follow. He was careful not to create any unnecessary noises and he walked deeper into the forest. His eyes followed her every step, every movement every gesture she made. She glided in a graceful way, the corners of her long kimono brushed past soils of the earth quietly. She indeed resembled a butterfly, how it could find its way through the darkness and how it roamed around the woods.

Then she stopped. All the beauty and elegance within her weakened too and the light that surrounded her was gone. Battousai took a step forward from his hiding spot, his eyes bored into her.

What he saw made his breath caught in his throat.

Fluently, she pulled out a tiny object inside the layers of her kimono and brought them under the moonlight.

A dagger.

The murmurs Battousai heard earlier escaped her mouth once more, this time he heard them loud and clear.

"I'm going to trace a picture, I'll trace it with a knife, I'll trace it on my wrist. As I trace that picture, a river will appear. As that river flows, all my troubles will disappear."

When her lips moved, she grabbed the dagger firmly in her hands and its sharp blade cut through her flesh.

The first trickle of blood oozed from her scar slid down her fragile arm slowly, before Battousai even knew, he rushed to her all full speed and stole the weapon away from her grasp as the dagger hit the ground with a soft thud. Butterfly's startled expression embedded into his memory as he stopped his breathing and stared into her confused eyes.

* * *

**Hey minna! I'm sooo glad that ya'll like this story! As I read your humble reviews I realized that some people thought this story would be a lemon. Well, the truth is that I'm only 14 when I wrote this fic and I don't know how to write lemons... But this fic can still be wonderful without the sex scenes, I just wanted to clear on that. Thanks again! Read and review!**


	3. Black Winged

Obsession

**WANRNING: If your quotes and commas (¡§¡¨,) look like ****¡¡±Battousai,¡¨****, you¡¦ll need to change your browser. If you¡¦re using Netscape or M. Internet Explorer, just go into your pull-down menus at the top of the screen and select ¡¥Character Set ¡¦ (Font ). Open it and select ¡¥Chinese Tradition Big5¡¦. That¡¦s the font this story is in. I¡¦m sorry it took you guys so much trouble! If you have any troubles, tell me in the reviews. Arigatou minna-san!!******

**Author¡¦s notes: Here it is! Third chapter! Sorry it took so long, since it¡¦s Chinese New Year and all¡Kyou understand. Money!! Lol. And Ezra, I guess I¡¦m kinda shamed to actually write this before you. Sorry! This fic is NO LEMON.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Chapter three¡Xblack winged

¡§What do you think you¡¦re doing?¡¨

His voice rang out through the dark forest like a hiss of a snake. Butterfly breathed in uneasily as her confused eyes deepened into a darker shade of blue. She didn¡¦t understand. A moment ago she was alone, with only the comfort of butterflies dancing around, and now Battousai appeared before her, glaring down at her as if she was insane.

She was staring, she suddenly realized, and Battousai was staring right back.

Accusingly, the Hitokiri¡¦s grip on her wrist tightened. Butterfly ignored the sting of her mark on the other hand as blood trickled down onto the dusty ground. Battousai sensed this, somehow, and he lowered his hand.

¡§What were you doing?¡¨ he asked huskily.

¡§Tracing my wound,¡¨ she whispered. He hated that, every time something came out of her mouth as soft as a whisper, he felt lightheaded. Butterfly smiled and brought her bloodied hand up, touching his face. Battousai¡¦s eyes never wavered as the stains of blood trailed down to his chest. Her hand lingered there.

She leaned in closer, ¡§You were following me,¡¨ she whispered hotly once again to his sensitive ear. Battousai¡¦s heart pounded against his chest as he kept silent, denying the truth.

She pulled away and stepped back, staring at him mischievously, ¡§You_ like_ me.¡¨

He released her, without so much as a sound and turned his back. ¡§I do not prize anyone, especially a worthless whore.¡¨ He said coldly.

She winced mentally as he reminded her. Offended, her voice rose, ¡§I am not just some useless slut that takes no clarity in themselves! I¡¦m _human_!¡¨ she shot back boldly.

Battousai glanced back in mere surprise. His penetrating amber eyes glistened under the pale moonlight that sent Butterfly quivering.

Hell.

She saw hell in his eyes.

Then she remembered. Battousai was the well-known Hitokiri, the most feared assassin in all of Japan. He _murdered_ people, by his own hands! Clutching the layers of her kimono she couldn¡¦t help but want to know, what does the man do at night?

Battousai used the hilt of his sword to lift her bloodied hand up, examining the wound. ¡§Infection. You¡¦ll get it soon if you don¡¦t stop and clean it.¡¨

Butterfly snatched her hand away and held it, ¡§I know. I chose to do it,¡¨

¡§Why?¡¨

The question surprised Butterfly, as she stared at him in silence.

¡§Because¡K¡¨ she breathed in sharply, her expression heartrending, ¡§Because of what I am.¡¨ She quickly shook her head, ¡§That¡¦s my business.¡¨

Battousai grunted and looked away.

¡§What is your problem?¡¨ she asked, annoyed by his actions.

¡§I have no problem, whore. It is _you_ who has problems.¡¨ He emphasized.

Butterfly gasped, ¡§Excuse me, I _have_ a name!¡¨

¡§Butterfly?¡¨ he answered coldly, ¡§That is not a name. It is a façade for you at the Sakura House.¡¨

Cruel, but truce.

¡§I did have a name.¡¨ She said quietly.

He raised his eyebrow.

¡§But that was before. I am Butterfly and _will _be!¡¨ she said sternly.

The two figures alone in the forest stood in silence. Each couldn¡¦t take their eyes away. Anger burnt in azure ones as the emptiness lingered in amber ones. Battousai stiffened his breathing. Those stunning blue eyes seemed to hide something away from him. Was there a tragic past lurking behind them? Or was he thinking too much? Feeling the need to know the mysterious Butterfly better, he asked, ¡§What _was_ your name?¡¨

She smiled bitterly, ¡§Is there a reason why I should tell you?¡¨

Frowning, he took a step forward and said in a low tone, ¡§I demand to know.¡¨

¡§Why do you want to know?¡¨ obviously, she was playing with him. Battousai took the katana out of the sheath in a swift motion so fast before Butterfly could even blink, she found herself pinned down against a tree, with the Hitokiri leaning dangerously close. His blade touched the skin on her neck as she shuddered inwardly. Leaves fell caused by the impact of Butterfly¡¦s weight suddenly, flying around them.

The redhead assassin glared with a burning desire.

It seemed like hours until he broke their intense stare, asking in a mystified tone when he found no hints of fear in her eyes.

¡§Why aren¡¦t you afraid?¡¨

¡§Why should I?¡¨ she asked back.

Baffled and annoyed, he leaned in closer. ¡§_Answer_ me.¡¨ The sharp blade embedded into more of her skin as she winced.

¡§You¡¦re hurting me,¡¨ she whispered.

Battousai tried to block out the lightheaded curse as he lowered his katana. Taking that as a chance, Butterfly flung the sword away abruptly and crashed her weight down against him. The Hitokiri lost his balance as the two collapsed together, onto the earthy ground.

Atop of him, Butterfly smiled and touched his cross scarred cheek, ¡§I found myself attracted to you.¡¨ She said gently.

His mind began to swirl lightly as the curse began to work its charm. He fought back and tried to remain focused.

¡§You look dangerously dashing for a man these days,¡¨ she leaned in closer. He could feel her hot breath on his face as the scent of jasmine sent him into a trance-like state.

Gently, she brought down her lips against his and gave him a warm, soft kiss. Jolts of electricity shot through him as he leaned in to her, wanting more. Smiling in their kisses, Butterfly pulled herself away from him, ¡§I have to go back,¡¨

It took a moment for Battousai to sink in the meaning of her words.

¡§Come by the House sometime,¡¨ she said, standing up before giving him a desiring smile. Taking a step back, she turned when suddenly, his voice stopped her.

¡§You still haven¡¦t told me your name.¡¨

Without looking back, she kept her voice even, ¡§Butterfly.¡¨ And left.

__

¡§I thought you would come,¡¨

¡§How did you know?¡¨

¡§It¡¦s quite obvious.¡¨

¡§Really?¡¨

¡§Absolutely.¡¨

She smiled. The powerful and rich landlord stood before her, waiting.

¡§I don¡¦t like to wait beauty,¡¨ he urged.

¡§I wasn¡¦t going to,¡¨ then he kissed her.

Taking a step back, the man buried his face into her neck and sucked at it.

¡§Toyoma-san,¡¨ she gasped lightly.

¡§Just a second,¡¨ he whispered and took the first layer off her body, kissing her at the same time.

¡§You¡¦re making me lose myself,¡¨ he breathed in fully and stopped.

She opened her eyes again and stared at him quizzically, ¡§What¡¦s wrong?¡¨

¡§Curse this, I got a meeting later and I forgot totally about it.¡¨ He sighed wearily and stepped back. The prostitute picked up the fabric on the floor and began to dress herself in silence.

¡§We¡¦ll continue this maybe¡Ktomorrow?¡¨ he asked, lips curved up into a hungry smirk.

¡§I¡¦ll always be here Toyoma-san.¡¨ She said with a small smile.

¡§Good.¡¨ With that, he turned and opened the door.

¡§Ah¡KI¡¦ll escort you to the front door Toyama-san,¡¨ she said quickly and followed him outside.

¡§Even better.¡¨ He laughed.

As Butterfly and the powerful landlord walked down the stairs under the roof of the House, smells of alcohol and heavy perfume reached her nose and scenes of men and women covered her sight. Yes, welcome to the Sakura House. Where only the word ¡¥sex¡¦ survives.

Butterfly walked down slowly on the long stairway, with the landlord right in front of her. She wasn¡¦t focusing on the steps that she supposed to, instead the memory of a few days before echoed throughout her mind like a never stopping record.

_¡§It is not a name. It is a façade for you at the Sakura House.¡¨_

_ ¡§You still haven¡¦t told me your name.¡¨_

_Stop it Kamiya! You¡¦re losing yourself!_ She cursed herself inwardly as she tried to block out the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Butterfly reached the very end of the stairway and the landlord smirked at her before saying, ¡§I¡¦ll be back, soon.¡¨

¡§I await your presence,¡¨ she replied back, like a repeating voice message.

_Now that he is gone, I¡¦ll go take a bath and take that icky smell of that man away from my body. Talk about seduction! I hope all of this could stop¡KI felt so tired._

Sighing softly, she began to walk to the stairway again when another man blocked her.

¡§Hey there sexy,¡¨ he grinned.

She smiled automatically, ¡§How may I help you Takashi-san?¡¨

¡§I need some reassurement.¡¨

A hand grabbed Takashi suddenly as another prostitute came and cooed, ¡§Oh Takashi-san, honey, I¡¦m enough for you.¡¨

Takashi laughed and said aloud, ¡§Order a room! We¡¦re getting busy!¡¨

Butterfly smiled forcefully, as she excused herself. She was going up the stairs again when the sound of the stewardess rang out the House in a clear voice.

¡§Ah! It¡¦s such a pleasure to see you again Battousai, and your colleagues.¡¨

_Battousai?_ Butterfly whirled around to find a redhead and several other men alongside. She suddenly forgot what she was going up the stairs for as her heart mentally stopped.

_¡§I found myself attracted to you.¡¨_

The Hitokiri clenched his fist. He came here for one reason and one reason only.

_Her._

For her, he will come.

He chose to.

He _had_ to.

His cold amber eyes searched around the area, no sign of the bluest eyes yet caught him.

_Where are you woman? I came here because of you, you told me you found yourself attracted to me. You¡¦re driving me insane._

Then he stopped. He found the target he was looking for ever since he entered the House. She was standing, and looking amazingly elegant as he had remembered. She began to walk towards him, in slow, steady steps. He could almost hear the footsteps in his heart; despise the noise all around them. Her eyes held him captive, he felt as if the people around him disappeared and there was only he and she. His eyes never moved as she advanced closer.

Then she stopped.

The environment around began to slowly coming back as Butterfly said, ¡§So you¡¦ve came.¡¨

¡§I came here because of unwanted answers.¡¨

¡§Oh?¡¨ she raised her eyebrow and smiled.

The smile wasn¡¦t fake.

It shattered the walls around him for a brief moment, however.

¡§Hey there hotness,¡¨ one of Battousai¡¦s colleagues stepped from behind and flashed Butterfly a grin. ¡§You busy?¡¨

The Hitokiri didn¡¦t know why, but he felt a pang of covetousness shot through him. He glared at his colleague with his amber eyes viciously.

The stewardess clapped her hands in delight, ¡§I¡¦m sure she¡¦s not. Butterfly, I trust you will escort our friend here to your room.¡¨ She answered for her. The prostitute put on a smile, ¡§Of course. This way.¡¨

His colleague gave thumbs-up to the other men and followed her up stairs. They all grinned and slapped each other¡¦s back proudly. Except for the redhead.

Betrayal.

That¡¦s what he felt.

He had never felt betrayed; he didn¡¦t have any reasons of being betrayed. So why now¡K?

A pair of chocolate brown eyes stared at him from aside, realizing the look in the assassin¡¦s eyes.

Jealousy.

The eyes belong to no one but the fifteen year old.

Tsubame.

She smiled vaguely as she cleaned the empty cups on the table nearby.

¡§Please, step in and enjoy yourselves.¡¨ The stewardess motioned for them to get in. Battousai stood there, unmoving. His nails dug deep into his flesh as they turned white. But he didn¡¦t care. This was wrong. He shouldn¡¦t have come here in the first place. Now that he¡¦s here, he¡¦ll have to kill himself for seeing _Butterfly_, with other men. His colleagues for kami-sama¡¦s sake!

He bent over slightly, trying to erase the anger. He thought that night in the woods¡Kthat she told him she was _attracted_ to him. He laughed at himself bitterly in silence. Attracted? Him? She was a whore! She was only trying to get him seduced, how foolish of him to think that for real.

¡§Battousai,¡¨ a young voice called out.

He lifted his head up, to find a pair of chocolate eyes staring right back at him.

She bowed. ¡§Welcome to the life under the roof of Sakura House.¡¨

_This is how things are._


	4. Who I Am

Obsession

**WANRNING: If your quotes and commas (¡§¡¨,) look like ¡¡±,¡¨, you¡¦ll need to change your browser. If you¡¦re using Netscape or M. Internet Explorer, just go into your pull-down menus at the top of the screen and select ¡¥Character Set ¡¦ (Font ). Open it and select ¡¥Chinese Tradition Big5¡¦. That¡¦s the font this story is in. I¡¦m sorry it took you guys so much trouble! If you have any troubles, tell me in the reviews. Arigatou minna-san!!**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. Author¡¦s notes are in the end this time.**

Chapter four¡Xwho I am

Butterfly stepped towards the stewardess quietly, exhausted after the event in the room. Her once azure eyes faded into plain blue.

¡§Battousai had left, didn¡¦t he?¡¨ she asked softly.

The stewardess glanced at her, ¡§Ever since you entered your room, yes.¡¨

Butterfly¡¦s eyes cast down to the floor.

¡§I could see that the men were very pleased with you, Kamiya. Great job.¡¨ The older woman commented.

Butterfly¡¦s throat went dry, ¡§I¡K¡¨

The stewardess raised her eyebrow.

¡§I¡K¡¨ her voice had simply died down in her throat. She tried again, ¡§I felt tired.¡¨

The stewardess turned to her fully, face distorted into displeasure.

¡§Excuse me?¡¨

She gathered up all the courage she could muster, ¡§I request a break. Onegai, I¡¦m really worn out.¡¨ She said sincerely.

¡§Are you saying that you won¡¦t be coming back to the House in a few days?¡¨ she asked lowly. Butterfly blinked back in surprise and took a step back.

¡§For a break, stewardess. Only a few days.¡¨ She stuttered.

Butterfly could feel anger coming from the older woman as she took another step back, eyes quavering.

¡§Why do you need a break, whores don¡¦t get vacations!¡¨ she practically barked in the deafening room. If not for the noise, her firm voice could certainly be heard by everyone.

Hurt spread across her features, ¡§Onegai, just a few days. I feel stained.¡¨ She pleaded.

The stewardess snorted, ¡§Stained? What a pretty word, Kamiya. I hope you do realize that there are no word such as _stained_ in my dictionary. Whores don¡¦t get _stained_. It¡¦s their job, including yours, young lady. And you will do as I say.¡¨

Tears threatened to fall. Butterfly boldly fought back them as she said in a clear voice, ¡§I did not come here because I wanted to, I was _sent_ here! No one even gave me a choice!¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t change the subject. I _raised_ you. Without me, you are probably lying dead, rotten in a deserted place.¡¨ She sighed, ¡§What happened Kamiya? You were very obedient in the past times.¡¨ The older woman asked.

¡§Because¡Kbecause¡K¡¨ Butterfly could feel the hot tears stinging her eyes as she put her hands over her mouth.

_Because I met him._

¡§Go to your room Kamiya. Come find me after you cleared your mind.¡¨ She stated coldly.

Without a word Butterfly picked up her dress and went upstairs. She flung herself on the bed as the door slammed shut. She buried her face into the pillow and cried. For all her life, she had wanted something so simple.

Gaining back her pride.

Ever since she met him¡Khe had taught her something so valuable. He helped her realized that she had been living in a lie. A lie so great that she even forgot herself.

Over the past years, she sworn to herself that she would forever be Butterfly, prostitute of the Sakura House. She had no hope, no dignity and no right. She was taught to please the men. Her purpose is to serve the men. Nothing else matters.

_¡§It is a façade for you at the Sakura House.¡¨_

Yes, a façade.

A lie.

What a painful lie that is.

_I don¡¦t want to live my life this way anymore¡KI¡¦m tired. Please, I need a rest!_ She pleaded quietly in her tears.

Droplets of rain became pieces of wet snowflakes, falling outside. The temperature began to decrease, but it was nothing compare to her emptiness inside. She clenched the bed sheets in her fragile hands. At that moment she simply hated the Hitokiri. If she hadn¡¦t met him, then she wouldn¡¦t have second thoughts.

If she hadn¡¦t met him, she wouldn¡¦t suffer so much.

If she hadn¡¦t met him, her life would be content.

_If it wasn¡¦t for him¡K_

She would murder herself fully.

The name Kaoru would be lost¡Kforever.

Then she wouldn¡¦t have a past.

Broken sobs came from her shaken body, trying so desperately to stop.

¡§I¡¦ll¡KI¡¦ll have to be strong,¡¨ she choked. Raising herself up from the bed, she supported herself all the way in front of the large mirror, and stared at her reflection. Dried tears were visible on her pale cheeks, and her eyes did not have depths¡Kbut rather plain. Her black hair fell over her shoulders gracefully, like a blanket of night. Gently, she raised her wrist up, gazing at the stained butterfly. She traced the wound with her fingertips, whispering croakily at the same time.

¡§I¡¦m going to trace a picture; I¡¦ll trace it with a knife, I¡¦ll trace it on my wrist. As I trace that picture, a river will appear. As that river flows, all my troubles will disappear¡K¡¨

She spoke softly as if it was a slogan. Slowly, it became natural. She didn¡¦t know what she was speaking of anymore; the meaning just didn¡¦t sink in.

¡§My name¡KButterfly.¡¨ She murmured. ¡§Butterfly¡K¡¨ she lifted her head up to see her reflection again, ¡§My name is Butterfly.¡¨ She stated calmly.

Suddenly for the first time, seeing her true self, without the all the makeup¡Kshe wasn¡¦t so sure anymore.

¡§Look Yamato-kun! A butterfly!¡¨ a young girl called out cheerfully, pointing towards the fluttering butterfly. Her companion smiled, ¡§Wow a real one!¡¨

Battousai strode along the riverbank and ended up heading towards a village. Hearing the cheerful shouts he sighed frustratingly, ¡§Why couldn¡¦t she leave me alone?¡¨ he hissed under his breath. Everywhere he went, the word ¡¥butterfly¡¦ or a real one would always appear. He sworn it must have been a plague. A curse even.

He glared towards their direction.

Two children, laughing and holding hands, burst into flowers of happiness as they talked. The Hitokiri only thought them as imprudent. Why would someone need a companion, or a friend? Being alone is the best of all solutions. You didn¡¦t mind their business, and assume they wouldn¡¦t mind yours. Friends were a burden. He didn¡¦t need one. He would never need one. He certainly wouldn¡¦t count his colleagues, either. Despite that one of them went screwing with Butterf-

¡§Like hell,¡¨ he muttered. He was NOT thinking of her!

Sighing, he continued deeper towards the woods. The temperature around decreased; it looked like it would rain.

¡§A thief!! Oh kami-sama, thief! Someone help!!¡¨

Alarmed, he cast a glance towards the source of the noise, and saw two shadows running in the direction of no one but him. Beads of rain fell from the dark sky as the Hitokiri stood, static. The rain had soaked his flamed red hair, his gi and his mind.

¡§Move it!!¡¨ one of them shouted.

Before the thief could draw his dagger, a reverberation like metal against flesh sounded throughout the raining atmosphere. Two bodies lying motionlessly on the earth, red poured from their gashes, both in crimson pools of blood. Battousai flicked his sword and sheathed in swiftly, as if nothing had happened. Later, a young woman came, running with her dirtied kimono. Worry and fear crossed her features as she ran. But she stopped when she saw the scene before her.

The woman gasped when she saw the Hitokiri, raising his hand to brush off the bloodstains on his cheek. Then she screamed.

¡§Murder!!¡¨ she yelled, ¡§D-don¡¦t come any closer!¡¨

Battousai stayed emotionless as the woman stumbled, and took several steps back. He made a gesture to grab the hilt of his katana, when she stumbled away hastily, shortly turned to a quick pace. She ran off, in fear and in tears.

Slowly, the wetness became dry. Rain became soggy snow. He stared up at the grey sky, eyes glistening. The soft snowflakes melted once they hit his skin, which was burning with heat. Breathing in harshly, he understood the truth.

Two souls died under his sword tonight, two escaping thieves.

_For how many times?_ He asked himself.

Gradually, he lowered his head, staring at the fallen bodies as blood seeped towards his feet.

_Why couldn¡¦t I feel anything when I killed them¡K?_

¡§Am I blinded by the flash of my own sword?¡¨ he hissed out his thought.

Exasperated, he pulled out his sword and left out a growl when it hit aside the tree trunk, stopped by the solidity through the middle. His hands stayed on the hilt of his katana as he panted, with vehemence leaking through his mind.

_I want you¡K_

¡§Damn this¡K¡¨ he cursed sharply. He gave away on his knees as he fell onto the bloodied snow beneath, leaving his sword inserted into the wood. He clutched onto his gi on his chest and exhaled, blowing a foggy breath into the cold.

¡§Damn this,¡¨ his eyes wavered. ¡§Damn this all¡K_damn her_.¡¨ He whispered. ¡§_I hate you._¡¨__

Few mesmerizing encounters could lead to the road of sanity; Butterfly just earned a particular place in his frozen heart.

¡§Butterfly?¡¨

The young prostitute turned her head, and saw Tsubame, who was fidgeting with her fingers in anxiety.

¡§Nani Tsubame-chan?¡¨

¡§Ano¡K¡¨ she started, ¡§Earlier today¡KI saw the Legendary Hitokiri.¡¨ Se confessed. ¡§While I was cleaning up the tables.¡¨

The name hit her as she froze. She quickly regained her composure and answered lightly, ¡§Yes?¡¨

¡§Do you like him?¡¨ she asked, tilting her head.

Butterfly closed her eyes and stayed silent.

¡§Kao- iie, Butterly. Do you like him?¡¨ she repeated the question innocently. Little did she know, the simple question had caused turmoil in Butterfly¡¦s mind.

Slowly, Butterfly opened her eyes; a soft smile touched her lips. Tsubame gasped.

How could anyone have so much¡Ksadness in their eyes?

¡§He helped me understood something important,¡¨ she replied quietly. Gazing at Tsubame in the eyes, she offered the truth. ¡§Yes, I do like him.¡¨

Silence overtook them for a while, until Butterfly spoke again.

¡§But I knew¡Kthat it could never continue.¡¨

¡§¡KWhy?¡¨

¡§Because,¡¨ her gaze softened as she turned to look past the window at the fallen snow. ¡§Because if I don¡¦t stop¡Kmy care for him would turn into something more. I cannot let that happen. I¡¦ll have to keep on reassuring myself that I only wanted to seduce him, for the House.¡¨

Tsubame looked at her quizzically.

Butterfly noticed the look on her face and laughed lightly, ¡§It¡¦s quite complicated. You¡¦ll understand¡Ksomeday.¡¨ She straightened herself and looked around, ¡§Alright, I think that¡¦s enough fo-¡§

¡§He cares about you, Kaoru-san.¡¨ The girl suddenly cut in. Startled, Butterfly went numb when she heard her _supposed,_ forgotten name.

¡§I knew. I saw his eyes. He was jealous.¡¨ Tsubame said boldly.

Butterfly blinked. ¡§Jealous?¡¨

¡§He was jealous because you were with other men!¡¨ she blurted. After a moment, Tsubame covered her mouth with her hand and stuttered, ¡§G-gomen nasai!¡¨

Butterfly continued to stare at her. _Jealous?_

¡§I-I shouldn¡¦t have said that. It¡¦s just that he looked quite mad at that time, it scared me. Gomen ne.¡¨ Tsubame apologized again. But Butterfly didn¡¦t move a soul.

Jealous. Battousai was jealous. The Legendary Hitokiri was _jealous_ of a whore. He was _jealous_ because of a lost young prostitute¡Ka girl with a dark past.

_He was jealous._

The next moment Tsubame wasn¡¦t sure what happened. Butterfly was on her knees in a flash and grabbing her shoulders. Her azure eyes declared clearly that she was worried.

¡§Are you sure? What did you see?¡¨ she asked in a hurry.

Tsubame was dumbstruck. It took a moment for her to open her mouth.

¡§A-after you went upstairs, I went to him. I told him that¡¦s how things are in the House.¡¨ She gulped nervously, ¡§He seemed hurt. I could see it in his eyes.¡¨

¡§Did he say anything?¡¨ her blue eyes searched for answers in her chocolate ones.

She thought for a moment, surveying for any hints in her muddled mind.

_¡§Fucking whores.¡¨_

A glimpse of amber, angry eyes.

_¡§She lied.¡¨_

¡§He said¡Khe said that you lied,¡¨ Hurt written over Butterfly¡¦s face briefly. But she had concealed it well. ¡§And¡Khe mentioned something about having you the next time he comes.¡¨ Tsubame added unsurely. ¡§I think.¡¨

Her eyes widened.

No more he was coming because of prying, but of desire.

Butterfly laid her cards on the table. In other words, Battousai _wanted_ her. He got jealous. That¡¦s what the stewardess wanted- to let him revolve the world for her._ Money._ But, there was always a but. She didn¡¦t want to. _Simple._

¡§I¡KI need to think.¡¨ Butterfly stuttered.

¡§Oh¡Kare you going out again?¡¨ Tsubame asked.

Butterfly smiled wearily, ¡§How¡¦d you know?¡¨

¡§You always do that. I think it must¡¦ve been hard for you too, to stay in this kind of place. I found it hard myself.¡¨ She said quietly.

¡§You¡¦re a good girl, Tsubame-chan. I really do hope you can get out of this place soon.¡¨

She only smiled.

Her legs were numb.

Her hands were freezing.

Her mind was twisting.

And her heart was aching.

She didn¡¦t know how long she had walked in the woods. Snow had fallen into white pools between the branches. It looked bitter. It felt bitter.

The butterflies were gone, probably flew to somewhere warm.

Oh kami-sama, who was she fooling? No matter how hard she tried to interrupt herself, her focus would always draw back the where it started.

Battousai.

The Legendary Hitokiri. An assassin.

She still remembered when they first met; it was still fresh new to her as if it was yesterday. His amber eyes, his flamed red hair¡Keven his cold attitude attracted her. Everything about him attracted her.

_But¡K_

She vowed to herself that she should love _no one_.

Love, a foolish and dangerous thing.

Love could let one lose themselves; even the most powerful men could fall easily.

_Stop dreaming Kamiya. You¡¦re a caged whore. You could never have happiness._ She reassured herself once again. Unknown tears rolled in her eyes helplessly as she lifted her hand up to wipe them away. Tormenting herself, she got used to it. It even helped, sometimes.

Faint foot trails left behind her as she walked in silence.

Whenever she felt bad or hurt, she would always wind up in the woods. She didn¡¦t know why. Perhaps it was the vague memory where she remembered the sunshine; or maybe it was the place that she met Battousai.

She was so concentrated in her thoughts that a new set of faded footsteps creaked in the soft snow, without her realizing it. She didn¡¦t notice when a pair of amber eyes watched her. She didn¡¦t notice when he had stopped in his tracks. She didn¡¦t notice when they were meters away.

His katana dropped onto the snow with a small thump.

Startled, she raised her eyes.

For the first time, he was showing so much pain, anger, and compassion.

She stiffened her breathing.

The words still clung onto the air, repeating forever in her mind.

_¡§You still haven¡¦t told me your name.¡¨_

Tears were spilling over now, so much.

The redhead lost his voice.

Her hands were to the point of deadening, but she had forgotten that at the moment.

¡§¡KButterfly¡K¡¨ he finally said.

His voice was so husky.

The pain, suffering, care, affection all washed over her mind like a fever.

All of a sudden, a new feeling rose within her. An unfamiliar strength.

She found herself opening her mouth.

¡§My name¡K¡¨ she croaked.

She found herself walking towards him, faster and faster.

He felt his muscle tighten as he too, began to advance towards her slowly.

She whammed into his arms and cried. Battousai wrapped his arms around her, throwing away the anger. Feeling her shaking, he tightened his embrace and leaned in closer.

She felt so warm.

¡§My name¡K¡¨ she sobbed into his chest.

¡§Don¡¦t talk,¡¨ he told her quietly.

She pulled away from him to see his eyes. She couldn¡¦t help but smile.

She realized at that moment, who she was. And who she wanted to be.

In a clear, loud voice. She stated.

¡§My name is Kaoru. Kaoru Kamiya.¡¨

_Not just a Butterfly¡K_

Okay! Is this a bit fast for you guys? Because this is only the beginning¡Ko yea. And for the previous chapter I must explain that Tsubame was NOT jealous of Battousai. I repeat, she was NOT jealous! For that part, I wrote:

A pair of chocolate brown eyes stared at him from aside, **realizing the look in the assassin¡¦s eyes.******

Jealousy.

The eyes belong to no one but the fifteen year old.

Tsubame.

She smiled vaguely as she cleaned the empty cups on the table nearby.

It was BATTOUSAI who was jealous. Sorry if it was kinda blurry!! I tried my best! Anyways, how do you all like this chapter?! School started¡KI¡¦m going to be very buzy, so that¡¦s why I posted up sooner than expected. Almost Valentine¡¦s Day btw, I would like to wish you all a HAPPY VALENTINE! The next chapter would be the key point to this whole story, at least¡Kpart of it. Ahem. REAND AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	5. The Beginning of the Game

Obsession

**WANRNING: If your quotes and commas (¡§¡¨,) look like ¡¡±,¡¨, you¡¦ll need to change your browser. If you¡¦re using Netscape or M. Internet Explorer, just go into your pull-down menus at the top of the screen and select ¡¥Character Set ¡¦ (Font ). Open it and select ¡¥Chinese Tradition Big5¡¦. That¡¦s the font this story is in. I¡¦m sorry it took you guys so much trouble! If you have any troubles, tell me in the reviews. Arigatou minna-san!!**

**Author¡¦s notes: The plot is getting more and more complicated ne? It¡¦s a challenge to write this, but I so love it!! Keep those reviews going, it inspires me!!!**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Chapter five¡X The beginning of the game

Kaoru¡¦s midnight black hair fell down, touching the surface of the floor.

His kisses had been passionate, much to Kaoru¡¦s surprise. He was acting so gentle despite that fact that he was always emotionless. His kisses had been different, to her relief. The men she had shed her body with were not like this. They were hurting her in every way. Extra harsh.

Stopping, Battousai¡¦s lips stayed where the joint between her neck and shoulders crossed. Breathing in fully, the exotic scent of jasmine filled his mind.

¡§Remember¡Kwhen we first met?¡¨ he whispered and brushed her lips with his softly.

¡§Yes¡K¡¨ she moaned.

His gi was messily falling down to his waist; Kaoru¡¦s hands had been placed on his bare and well-built chest. Her legs were tangled with his on the bed. Battousai kept his grasp on her kimono, which was trailing down her shoulders, dangerously close to expose her white flesh. Her back arched once he brought down his head again, savoring her fervently.

¡§Battousai,¡¨ she gasped.

¡§It¡¦s Kenshin¡KKenshin Himura.¡¨ He murmured.

¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨ she whispered.

The torture was just too much.

He stopped temporarily, gazing into her azure orbs.

¡§Your mystery had me walking into the game,¡¨ he said and caressed her face gently.

¡§Game¡K¡¨ she closed her eyes.

_The_ _Game of obsession._

Their heavy breathes collided against each other¡¦s, intertwining both their body and spirit.

¡§You were right.¡¨ The assassin embraced her. ¡§You welcomed me into the game of lust¡Kand obsession,¡¨

Kaoru felt the hot tears burning her eyes. Yes, she had told him. The game was deadly, once he entered it; there was no turning back. The House played by its own rules, forfeiting the innocent souls.

¡§_I¡¦m obsessed with you_.¡¨

She blinked rapidly as the tears trailed down her face. Battousai kissed away the salty droplets, closing his eyes. Her snuffles were soon muffled by his mouth as he reached for the obi, loosening it as the fabric fell more downward.

¡§_This is forbidden,_¡¨ she pushed him away. Holding his breath atop of her, he stared down at the prostitute.

¡§You¡¦ve walked right into the game. Obsession, lust¡Kdesire.¡¨ She whispered the last word. Battousai groaned inwardly.

¡§Do you care for me?¡¨ she asked, stroking his face gently.

His amber eyes wavered slightly, the expression on his face emotionless. Kaoru¡¦s hand stopped and turned her head, avoiding his gaze.

Silence overtook them, neither dared to speak.

Battousai sighed and rolled down beside her, placing his arm over his forehead.

¡§I shouldn¡¦t have said that,¡¨ she spoke quietly.

¡§I do,¡¨ he brushed past her remark.

Kaoru held her breathing and stared up at the ceiling, ¡§What?¡¨

¡§I do.¡¨ He pulled the prostitute closer to him. Kaoru obeyed uselessly, hands trailing over his waist as pain stabbed into her chest.

¡§Say my name Kaoru,¡¨ he whispered into her ear.

¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨ and he kissed her.

He went atop of her again, pulling her to sit up with him. Kaoru¡¦s clothing dropped down to her waist and she breathed in sharply. She could feel the heat between them, ravaging her sense of accuracy.

¡§But¡Kbut I worked at the House¡K¡¨ she whimpered in vain. ¡§I¡¦m a _whore_.¡¨

¡§I¡¦m a manslayer,¡¨ he said evenly.

She pushed him away again, ¡§Would you please _listen_?¡¨

His eyes bored into hers.

¡§You would never want to know the coding of prostitutes,¡¨ she said insensitively.

Silence was her answer.

In a faraway voice, Butterfly started, ¡§It was said that¡Kprostitutes, _we_, could never fall in love.¡¨

¡§Then that means you love me,¡¨ the assassin settled his gaze on her.

Kaoru gasped and shook her head. ¡§That¡¦s not the point.¡¨

¡§I don¡¦t care,¡¨ he wrapped his arms around her, the scent of jasmine filled his senses. Resting her head on his shoulder, she wordlessly cried.

¡§You cried again.¡¨ He said softly.

¡§It¡¦s all your fault¡K¡¨ she blamed.

He pulled her down on the bed once more, but she stopped him.

¡§_No_,¡¨ she whispered.

¡§Tonight¡Kgive all yourself to me.¡¨

Tears sprung from the corner of her eyes and fell. The kimono was stripped from her as he brought down his head. Her gasp echoed throughout the room.

Little did they know, hidden behind the paper doors, a pair of black eyes widened as she watched.

Butterfly was called to the stewardess¡¦s room the next day.

¡§Yes, stewardess?¡¨ she asked emotionlessly.

The older woman drank the alcoholic liquid down her throat and placed the glass cup down, closing her eyes for a brief moment. Kaoru¡¦s deep azure eyes faded into plain blue as she cast them down on the floor.

¡§Good evening Kamiya. I trust you had a good sleep yesterday?¡¨ she asked, raising the cup again and stirred the ginger alcohol.

Kaoru tensed up.

_¡§Tonight¡Kgive all yourself to me.¡¨_

She didn¡¦t answer.

Smiling deviously, the stewardess sighed, ¡§Of course. Who wouldn¡¦t want our mysterious Butterfly of the House?¡¨

Something wasn¡¦t right, she sensed. Threat.

¡§What wish do you have from me stewardess?¡¨ she asked.

She chuckled. ¡§You¡¦re a fast one Kamiya. I¡¦m so proud.¡¨

Kaoru avoided her gaze. A few moments passed as the stewardess opened her mouth once again.

¡§I saw.¡¨ Was her comment.

Butterfly frowned. ¡§Saw what?¡¨ she said, losing her endurance.

She laughed, ¡§Last night, in your room. You were quite acquainted I can see.¡¨

Realization struck her, hard. She simple lost her voice.

¡§I watched your every move, Kamiya. It was the first time I¡¦ve seen you this passionate.¡¨ The mocking in her tone darkened into threat.

¡§H-how¡K¡¨ the prostitute stuttered. ¡§How _did_ you?¡¨

¡§You cannot escape my eyes.¡¨ She leaned in closer, ¡§You plainly _cannot_ imagine the consequences.¡¨ The stewardess spoke slowly.

Panic filler her delicate features as her breathing quickened.

The older woman sat back, ¡§Many people loved this game, they were lost in it.¡¨ She brushed her hair back. ¡§Unbeknownst to them, were the fatal consequences _after_ the fun.¡¨

Kaoru gasped.

She continued, ¡§You knew, didn¡¦t you? Instead, you lured him more into the danger. It was all your fault Kamiya. It was your yearning what drowned him.¡¨

¡§I-¡¨ the words died down in her throat. She told him to stop yesterday! Damn she tried¡Kbut kami-sama it was so _hard_.

¡§_What do you want me to do?_¡¨ she whispered, understanding the older woman. ¡§Just don¡¦t hurt him, onegai, he did nothing.¡¨

She smirked. Butterfly had made a big mistake- she was showing too much concern. It stated clearly that she cared for him deeply.

¡§You loved him, don¡¦t you?¡¨

Kaoru shook her head in denial.

¡§Don¡¦t lie to me Kamiya.¡¨

Tears rolled in her eyes. She fought them back boldly.

In a cold voice, the stewardess ordered, ¡§Eliminate your love for him.¡¨

_How?_ She asked._ How?_ She tried to, so many times. She spoke as if it was painless! _Does she know what it feels like?_

¡§For kami-sama¡¦s sake! You¡¦re a _whore_. Whores _cannot_ fall in love. Do you not know the costs?¡¨ the older woman asked.

Kaoru blinked rapidly as tears fell from her eyes. Yes, she knew. She _knew_ that someday this was going to happen. Was she not strong enough? Then she got angry. Angry with herself for not able to stop what they did yesterday, angry at her yearning for Battousai.

_But it¡¦s too late._

¡§Death, certain tortures¡Kshame,¡¨ the stewardess said in a low tone, ¡§That¡¦s only a part of it. It is a humiliation if prostitutes fall in love. Especially the man who fell in love with the whore.¡¨

¡§Please stop.¡¨ She begged silently. ¡§_Stop_.¡¨

¡§For first thought I assumed he came here for sex¡K¡¨ she paused, ¡§_Get rid of him_.¡¨

Abruptly, Butterfly picked up her face and shouted, ¡§Why?! Why did you speak like it was so easy?!¡¨ her azure eyes glittered with anger as more tears fell.

The stewardess slammed her hand on the table harshly and stood up, ¡§I warned you about the rules, don¡¦t speak like you are new. I stated it _clearly_!¡¨

Her livid tone repeated in the wooden room. Butterfly bit her lip; with the metallic taste of blood burning her tongue.

He blinked his eyes.

Maybe he saw it wrong. Maybe his eyes were playing some sort of tricks on him.

_He never knew._

She laughed. Her melodious sound entered his ears, it sounded like music to him. She draped her fragile arms around him, her lips moved. She must be saying something, but his ears were deafened.

_What the hell is going on?_

¡§Oh Takashi-san, I¡¦m sure.¡¨

He could barely hear her voice, but he could see her every movement.

She was pulling his sleeve; she was urging him to go upstairs. The son of a bitch grinned. He laughed like there was no tomorrow. Battousai¡¦s amber eyes flamed with gold sparks as his knuckles turned white.

¡§Come!¡¨ she chided.

Then they went upstairs.

So many questions rushed through his mind. _So many._ It only had been a day since he claimed her as his. Twenty-four hours. _How could she_? Once again he felt betrayed. She lied him. His woman deceived him.

He found himself following them up the staircase. Butterfly made no attempt of turning back. He walked up the stairs profoundly; each step pained him. Seeing _his_ woman with another man made him angry. Enraged. She was his fucking possession damnit! _His alone_!

They had entered into another hallway. One new to him. It was crowded with people, men and women.

Suddenly, Butterfly stopped. Turning back, she scanned over the corridor.

¡§_It was said that¡Kprostitutes, we, could never fall in love¡K¡¨_

Battousai couldn¡¦t believe it. She was looking right at him. She acted as if she didn¡¦t recognize. Her plain eyes glimpsed past him, the color in her eyes gone, but he was too shocked to notice that. With a small smile she had on her lips when turned to face the man, she disappeared behind a pair of locked doors. _With him._

But he couldn¡¦t think.

The killing aura drowned him. He was lost in the sea of betrayal¡Kthe sea of the game. No longer was he thinking straight, no longer had the calm side of him lived. But rather, a deadly assassin who had the power to murder.

Moving toward her, the man placed his hands on her delicate body. She was beautiful, as her night dark hair flowed freely down her waist. Reaching behind her neck, he pulled her in tightly and kissed her with much fever. Butterfly tried to return the kisses just as passionately, but found herself looking into a pair of burning amber eyes.

As if in her darkest fears, Battousai had to pick this time to burst into the room. Both figures jumped at his unexpected entrance, Kaoru couldn¡¦t help but feeling guilty. She trembled for a moment, from what she wasn¡¦t sure. Shame, embarrassment, consequences? His burning eyes had a rage she had never seen before, a passion that she had witnessed recently.

The Hitokiri had entered the room with such deep purpose, but the scene he saw must have even caught him off guard enough to regain his balance. He lowered his katana, as hurt spread across his features intensely. At the same time, glints of fume exploded in his gold eyes.

¡§K-Kenshin¡K¡¨ the prostitute managed to get the words out of her mouth. She stared guiltily into his flaming eyes. But he wasn¡¦t looking at her. Instead, he had his eyes trained on the man who dared to lay his dirtied hands on _his_ woman.

Clutching onto the hilt of his flashing sword, it¡¦s only he and him. The man stumbled back in fear, sweating. ¡§W-who are you?!¡¨

¡§Kenshin please _no_!¡¨ Butterfly begged from aside. But her words were numb to his ears. Battousai stepped towards the trembling man and rose up his katana, eyes glaring with so much disgust.

Time seemed to slow down at that moment. Kaoru screamed and shut her eyes abruptly as the assassin clashed down his katana with an amazing force. Soon enough, Butterfly could feel the light beat hitting the floor. She refused to open her eyes. _She refused_. Tears were smudging out of her closed eyelids as she whimpered.

Battousai panted heavily, as he stared down at the dead body covered in blood. His eyes still held onto that merciless coldness he had when entering the room.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. The already plain blue almost gone into nothingness as her heart stopped.

_Blood._

Blood again. On the ground, on his body, and¡Kand on _hers_. _Her own pale hands¡K_

Butterfly gave away on her knees swiftly and landed on the wooden floor. Battousai¡¦s katana clanged down noisily.

_It was said that¡Kprostitutes could never fall in love¡K_

_ ¡Kor the consequences-_


	6. Foresaken

Obsession

**WANRNING: If your quotes and commas (¡§¡¨,) look like ¡¡±,¡¨, you¡¦ll need to change your browser. If you¡¦re using Netscape or M. Internet Explorer, just go into your pull-down menus at the top of the screen and select ¡¥Character Set ¡¦ (Font ). Open it and select ¡¥Chinese Tradition Big5¡¦. That¡¦s the font this story is in. I¡¦m sorry it took you guys so much trouble! If you have any troubles, tell me in the reviews. Arigatou minna-san!!**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Chapter six¡X Forsaken

_I told you that love was a dangerous thing. Even the most powerful man could fall easily._

_ I told you._

Butterfly stared down at her own hands, which were covered in blood. They looked so unreal, so imaginary to her. She couldn¡¦t breathe, couldn¡¦t think. Her head throbbed. It was as if all the events that occurred in the room all clashed down. It¡K_it was so unbearable._

¡§No¡Kno¡K¡¨ she whimpered and rocked herself back and forth. Back and forth. The blood stains blemished her blue kimono as she cried.

His katana still drowned in the red pools of crimson, as he stared harshly at the young girl. It was because of him that caused her torment; it was because of him the man died. And still, he stood motionless after. If he could just say _something_, do _something_, to make the pain go away¡Kbut he just stood there.

All of a sudden, loud and fierce poundings hit the door repeatedly, snapping Kaoru put of her empty reverie. She gasped in horror and scampered up, rushing to Battousai and clutched onto his bloodied gi, eyes begging.

¡§I need you to go,¡¨ she swallowed down the lump in her throat. ¡§There,¡¨ she pointed toward a hidden doorway behind the closet. ¡§It¡¦s a secret outlet.¡¨

The fire in the Hitokiri¡¦s eyes died down when her broken words reached his ears. Pulling the frail girl into his blood-spattered arms, he whispered fiercely.

¡§_I¡¦m not going without you_.¡¨

¡§Please!¡¨ she screamed. ¡§_Go_!¡¨ taking a step back, she lost all the warmth from him and pushed with all her might. Battousai was pressed into the doorway abruptly; his eyes glowed with unseen fear. ¡§_Kaoru!_¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t ever come back Kenshin! Don¡¦t ever come back¡K_I love you._¡¨

Taking the last of her remaining strength, she shoved the heavy door closed and locked it, while pushing the closet in. Leaning against the hidden passage, her heart ripped. She could hear the pounding on the other side barely, with her blood drumming in her ears.

Dashing to the bloodied floor, she picked up the only weapon- the murdering sword, and held it tightly against her chest. She turned back to face the large doors just when they kicked open. The stewardess stepped in with several people behind her. Her face paled when she saw the scene.

¡§I did it! I killed him!¡¨ Kaoru screamed hoarsely. Her palms were sweaty and she swallowed, ¡§I killed him¡K¡¨

¡§L-lock the doors and get out.¡¨ Merely a whisper, the stewardess stated to the people behind her. For a while they just stood there, somewhat dumbstruck by the sudden event.

¡§Do it!¡¨ she barked.

¡§H-hai!¡¨ Off they went.

When the door closed, the older woman walked closer to the dead body and held her breath. Her eyes held dread and terror that etched deep into her black eyes.

The young prostitute couldn¡¦t slow her quickened breathing. She prayed silently that she would believe. She had the weapon, she was the only one in the room¡Kand the blood was all over her pale skin. She _had_ to believe.

¡§Is he¡K?¡¨ the stewardess asked hesitantly.

Butterfly stared down at the lifeless form beneath. _Is he?_ She didn¡¦t even know.

¡§Is he.¡¨ The matter became no more a question but a declare. Staring fearfully into the woman¡¦s eyes, Kaoru dropped the katana in her hands and collapsed. Her sobs croaked from her trembling body, ¡§Yes! He¡¦s dead all right? I did it, I killed that man!¡¨ she shouted.

The older woman placed her cold hand over her forehead, ¡§Oh god.¡¨ She sputtered.

Tears burned her vision as Kaoru wept.

_I did for you Kenshin¡Know you knew. Onegai- don¡¦t ever come back._

_ For me. For the both of us._

Suddenly, Kaoru felt a pair of cold hands firmly forced her to stand up. She barely got up and was met by a freezing slap.

¡§You bitch¡Klook what you _did_.¡¨

Placing her bloodied hand over her flushed cheeks, Kaoru stared in mere disbelief.

¡§Look what you did!¡¨ her tone became cracks as the older woman clutched her hands in anger. She pointed toward Kaoru accusingly, ¡§_You did this_.¡¨

Kaoru stared down at the bloodied weapon beneath; a flash of flamed red hair blinded her vision for a moment. Her eyes softened. No¡Kit was alright. She could get accused or punished. She could handle it.

¡§Why did you do it?!¡¨

¡§Kill me if you want to. It¡¦s already done, anger cannot rewind the time.¡¨ She spoke quietly. She didn¡¦t have to fight back.

¡§Are you _insane_? You could be put to death for this!¡¨

Her fumed voice rang out the heavy tensioned room. Butterfly kept silent. The stewardess hung her head low, somewhat ashamed. How could she possibly, afford a life?

The weary Butterfly lifted her head up; her pale eyes spoke it all.

¡§You¡¦ve already destroyed me.¡¨

¡§Did you hear?¡¨

¡§Of course. That man¡Kwhat was his name?¡¨

¡§Takashi. No last name, no family, just some street stalker.¡¨

¡§Really? That¡¦s too bad.¡¨

¡§It sure was.¡¨

¡§But I also heard that it got something to do with one of the whores in Sakura House.¡¨

¡§Whores? You¡¦ve got to be kidding me,¡¨

Her chocolate brown eyes saddened as Tsubame passed over the two women, gossiping secretly. She heard all about the bloody incident. A man died, said it was because of some connections with one of the whores. The details weren¡¦t exactly proofed, but all the focus was on the House now, the place where she worked.

¡§Kaoru-san?¡¨

She opened the door hesitantly, and stepped in. ¡§It¡¦s me, Tsubame.¡¨

The figure didn¡¦t move.

¡§Please, you¡¦ve got to eat something. It¡¦s been three days.¡¨ She begged. Advancing toward the prostitute, she touched her shoulders gently.

No movement.

¡§Kaoru-san?¡¨

Edging closer, the girl noticed she was holding onto something. A long object. Tsubame frowned as she brushed her hair away and stared. The item was wrapped with a dark layer of fabric, hiding its mesmerizing identity. She tried to touch it, but Kaoru snapped her hand away abruptly. She didn¡¦t even look at her.

¡§G-Gomen,¡¨ she apologized meekly.

She didn¡¦t respond.

Silence passed them, one sat, one stood.

Tsubame stared at the object. Kaoru was clutching it like it was her only life support. It seemed like she needed it so much.

¡§Kaoru-san, what is that?¡¨ she pointed out.

Butterfly clutched on it tighter.

¡§Please say something-¡¨

¡§Memory.¡¨

¡§Excuse me?¡¨

The prostitute whispered vaguely again, ¡§It¡¦s my memory.¡¨

_Memory?_

The girl could hear Butterfly¡¦s slow breathing as she shifted. The object showed its black hilt as Tsubame narrowed her eyes briefly.

The object held something more than she thought.

¡§Is it¡Ka sword?¡¨

She didn¡¦t answer. Her head hung low, touching the surface of the soft fabric. Breathing harshly to herself, she swore that the tears wouldn¡¦t come out. She couldn¡¦t show her weakness. No one could reach inside of her already broken heart. She wouldn¡¦t allow.

But her pale eyes betrayed her.

She simply felt¡Kdrained. Tired after all that had happened. She wanted to give up. The prostitute never did have a valid purpose in her life. She lived till this day because of what?

¡§I heard a man had passed away.¡¨

Kaoru mentally flinched.

¡§People thought it has some connections with the House¡K¡¨ Tsubame turned her head away. ¡§Or more specifically, one of the prostitutes.¡¨

The girl awaited her response. Anything that would get her to open her mouth.

¡§¡KIs it vital?¡¨

She nodded.

Kaoru raised her hands up and spread out her palm, staring at the imaginary blood three nights ago.

She missed him. _So much_.

¡§You look so thin, Kaoru-san. Your health is getting weaker.¡¨ Sitting beside the prostitute, Tsubame urged, ¡§You need rest, and food.¡¨

¡§I don¡¦t need anything.¡¨ She said emotionlessly.

Tsubame sighed, ¡§It¡¦s because of Battousai, isn¡¦t it?¡¨

She could feel her tensed up.

Gazing sadly at Butterfly, her thoughts wondered, _oh kami-sama, why must you be so hard on them? Kaoru-san is a kind person; she did nothing to deserve this. Why couldn¡¦t you just spare them?_

Standing up firmly, Tsubame put her hands on her chest.

¡§I¡¦ll help you.¡¨

Kaoru smiled bitterly. ¡§Tsubame-chan, I know you¡¦re saying this to make me feel better. Arigatou, but just let me be.¡¨

Tsubame shook her head, ¡§I can help! I _want_ to help.¡¨

¡§Tsubame-¡¨

She cut off her sentence, ¡§When I was little, my parents both died. I was left alone, the only family I had was my aunt.¡¨

Kaoru kept her silence.

¡§My aunt was a ruthless woman, she only accepted me because I could help her with the business of the House,¡¨ lifting her chocolate eyes up, she gestured, ¡§The stewardess of the House¡K¡¨

Butterfly¡¦s eyes slowly widened.

¡§Is my aunt.¡¨

He could never forget the night when they had shared their passion, together.

Glowing tears shone in his menacing eyes as he clenched his fist.

His katana was gone, and _so did she_.

That night, Kaoru had given all herself to him. Her skin was so soft, her eyes were so blue. Her tears added bitterness into their forbidden devotion, ravishing its deadly beauty.

Yes, their love was _forbidden_, their devotion was _forbidden_. Damnit, why don¡¦t they make his fucking life _forbidden_, too? He¡¦s nothing without her, absolutely nothing.

Damn he missed her.

But he accepted it, as well.

He accepted the fact that their love was not allowed, restricted, bounded by the coding of prostitutes.

Sometimes, he asked himself, was it because of desire that made him fall in love with her? Or was it the love that made him desiring for her?

Growling silently to himself, he would not make the same mistake again. He would take her away from that damned whorehouse and wisp her away to somewhere far, away from her past. She didn¡¦t belong there, for such good dignity. And himself? Quit. Quit as a manslayer, putting all the stained past behind him and start over. God, starting over at the age of _twenty_? How pathetic is that?

But that doesn¡¦t matter; they had each other.

This time, _he was right_. She was wrong. It would be the last time he went to the House, and it would be her day as a prostitute, too. The name _Butterfly_ would be lost, to him, to her, to everyone.

_Kaoru- wait for me_.

¡§She¡¦s¡Kyour _aunt_?¡¨

Her tone dripped with atheism, as her pale eyes widened.

Tsubame nodded. ¡§I should¡¦ve told you earlier, but¡KI knew she was hard on you, I¡¦m afraid that you¡¦ll see me as the same with her.¡¨ She confessed.

Butterfly¡¦s eyes wavered with tears, ¡§Oh Tsubame, _silly_. I would never think of you that way.¡¨ She motioned for her to come, as Tsubame moved to her opened arms. _She smells so nice_, she thought inwardly.

¡§I¡¦ll help.¡¨ She whispered.

The girl¡¦s offer of help once again lit up her hope. She only nodded, it seemed at that time words were extra.

She pulled away; her chocolate eyes bore into her graduating blue ones. A smile crept upon her lips, ¡§Let¡¦s go.¡¨

Hesitantly, Kaoru stood up. ¡§Tsubame¡K¡¨

The girl stared up.

¡§I¡¦m¡KI¡K¡¨ she bit her lip. Though the hope had burnt within her, however the feeling of fear and dread could not be shaken away so easily.

Sensing the look in the prostitute¡¦s eyes, realization dawned on her face.

¡§Don¡¦t worry. I¡¦ll do as much as I can.¡¨ She reassured.

Kaoru smiled faintly.

_Consequences¡K_

_Do I really care?_

They trotted down the stairs, with Tsubame in the lead. The girl thanked the heavens that the House was closed. Or they wouldn¡¦t even have a chance. Kaoru¡¦s heart thumped two times faster, she clutched onto her kimono. She really wanted to see Kenshin. She really wanted to be with him. She wanted to live a new life with him, more than ever. More blue began to graduate in her eyes as she smiled inwardly.

¡§Come on I-¡¨ Tsubame opened the large doors but stopped abruptly.

Kaoru stopped also, surprised by her sudden halt. She followed her gaze towards the entrance, as she froze by the sight of him.

_He was already there_.

¡§Ken-Kenshin¡K¡¨ she whispered.

As if by magic, soon enough the Hitokiri¡¦s amber eyes rested on her. He was penetrated by her intense stare, his whole body burnt with heat. He advanced toward her, in slow, steady steps. Neither broke their eye contact. Tsubame moved aside, Battousai stopped when they were a step away from each other. He could feel the hot breath on his face, and could see the tears rolling in her eyes over and over again. His own gaze softened. Love, desire, compassion all rushed to him like a mad fever. He found himself choking at his own words.

¡§I told you I¡¦m not going without you¡K¡¨

Kaoru let out something like a whimper and her hands went up to her mouth.

Suddenly he broke their barrier and puller her toward him in a fierce embrace. Kaoru¡¦s teas fell silently and she stared up at the ceiling. Battousai breathed erratically on her bared shoulder.

Tsubame smiled, truly happy for the two forsaken lovers.

¡§Why¡Kwhy¡K¡¨ Kaoru asked in her tears.

¡§_I love you_. No once can break us, I swear.¡¨ He pulled away from her barely, his eyes traveled up her body.

¡§Kami-sama, you look so _thin_.¡¨ He commented in heavy concern. ¡§I¡¦m sorry it took me so long. _I¡¦m sorry¡K_¡¨ Kaoru touched his face tenderly, her eyes shining with affection. He was putting on all the blame on himself, _baka Kenshin_.

¡§Baka, those days were like years to me.¡¨ Then she shifted in order to brought something up. His katana. Battousai took them with much gratitude and their hands met. He placed his katana on his other hand as the original one stayed with Kaoru¡¦s.

Their heads were getting closer, to the limit of touching. But then, a horrifying of woman¡¦s laughter filled their ears. They shot up and found the damned stewardess, standing on the staircase.

¡§_You_,¡¨ Battousai took a step toward the older woman and accused angrily.

She ignored him, his black eyes rested on the girl aside.

¡§Oh dear, dear Tsubame-chan. I didn¡¦t realize that you were so foolish.¡¨

Tsubame¡¦s eyes flared, ¡§You were wrong, auntie! Just let them go!¡¨

The stewardess advanced, Battousai stayed in front of Kaoru in protection, his amber eyes narrowed and his hands brushed past the hilt of his katana.

¡§Butterfly, get in here.¡¨ The stewardess commanded.

Fear crossed her delicate features as she felt his grip on her tightening. ¡§_Don¡¦t go_.¡¨ He whispered. Staring at the older woman, she shook her head.

¡§I want to live a new life. Onegai, spare us.¡¨ She pleaded.

¡§No!¡¦ her tone rang out with anger. ¡§I _will not_. The House has bloomed perfectly since you entered, Kamiya. Those men were in love with you. Do you know how much money we earned?¡¨

¡§But I¡¦m not happy! I will never be if I stay,¡¨ she fought.

¡§Please auntie, you¡¦ve hurt Kaoru-san enough already. Why are you being so cruel?¡¨ Tsubame shouted.

¡§She is my _money tree_, Tsubame. Without her, my business would sure fail.¡¨ She turned her attention back on Kaoru. ¡§Now get in here Kamiya, before I say it thrice.¡¨

¡§She¡¦s not going.¡¨ Battousai said in a cold voice.

¡§Oh?¡¨

¡§You slut, look at the way how you treated her!¡¨ he barked. ¡§She looked so _frail_, for god¡¦s sake!¡¨

¡§That¡¦s _my_ business, Battousai. Don¡¦t think you can scare me with your attitude. Kamiya.¡¨ She warned once more.

¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨ Kaoru whispered and clutched onto him firmly. Battousai had to fought back in order not to swept out his sword and cut off that damned woman¡¦s head.

_¡KWhat¡¦s going to happen now? What do I do? _Kaoru asked inwardly.

_I will never hand Kaoru to that damned woman. Never!_ Battousai thought with resentment.

¡§Auntie¡K¡¨ Tsubame spoke suddenly, her face converted from worry to anger, also. ¡§If you don¡¦t let them go¡K¡¨ she pulled out a small dagger from her kimono. ¡§I will kill myself, right now.¡¨

Any suggestions people? This is getting hard¡K read and review please! Tell me what you think!! Damn that stewardess, I¡¦ve already thought of an ending for her, and our beloved couple. ^-^ Only one or two chapters to go, then the story would be finished. I know it¡¦s so fast! Is it too fast? Advices are always welcome. Oh, btw, I will finish this ficcie first then my other ones. K? With all the schoolwork¡Kganbette to myself!! REVIEW!!!!!


	7. Let Go!

Obsession

**WANRNING: If your quotes and commas (¡§¡¨,) look like ¡¡±,¡¨, you¡¦ll need to change your browser. If you¡¦re using Netscape or M. Internet Explorer, just go into your pull-down menus at the top of the screen and select ¡¥Character Set ¡¦ (Font ). Open it and select ¡¥Chinese Tradition Big5¡¦. That¡¦s the font this story is in. I¡¦m sorry it took you guys so much trouble! If you have any troubles, tell me in the reviews. Arigatou minna-san!!**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Author¡¦s notes: So sorry it took me so long! It¡¦s just that, exams are coming up and I really need to study. You understand. XD This is the second last chapter of Obsession! Whaaa so fast!! Although this story was quite a challenge, demo ne, I really, really enjoyed it! I still love you people!! Wait for the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and review please ^-^**

Chapter seven¡X let go!

¡§I¡¦ll kill myself, _now_.¡¨

The atmosphere dripped with heavy menace. The stewardess breathed in unbelievingly as Kaoru stepped away from Battousai and shouted hoarsely.

¡§No Tsubame!¡¨

The girls smiled vaguely at the prostitute, the dagger firm in her hands, ¡§I¡¦m sorry Kaoru-san. It¡¦s the only way.¡¨

¡§Please don¡¦t¡Kjust drop that dagger and get out of here! This affair has nothing to do with you!¡¨ tears fell down Kaoru¡¦s pale face. Battousai stared from aside with cold silence.

The older woman asked in a skepticism tone, ¡§_Why_ Tsubame? Why do you endanger yourself for the sake of a whore?¡¨

¡§Kaoru-san¡¦s not a whore! You made her become one!¡¨ Tsubame fought back. She gasped slightly, ¡§How dare you say that, I raised her!¡¨

Tsubame bit her lip. She raised the dagger right in front of her chest and breathed in deeply, closing her eyes.

¡§Tsubame!¡¨ the stewardess yelled.

¡§Oh god _Tsubame_!¡¨ Kaoru was about to run to her when suddenly something red caught her eye and she stopped.

Tsubame prepared for the strike when abruptly, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Battousai had use the hilt of his katana and hit her in the stomach, causing her to widen her eyes in shock, and soon enough she closed them and drifted into unconscious. Battousai caught her falling form swiftly, and lowered her to the ground. Kaoru rushed to them and he handed her over to the prostitute.

¡§Tsubame¡Krest now,¡¨ Kaoru whispered.

The stewardess stood there for some time, her mind unable to register what had happened. Battousai stood up from his bending position and glared at her threateningly. His eyes burnt.

¡§Why¡Kwhy are you looking at me like that?¡¨ the older woman stuttered.

¡§You¡¦re the one who caused this, aren¡¦t you?¡¨ he stepped forward and grasped the hilt of his katana, preparing to sweep it out. Kaoru widened her eyes, why must everything be done the worst way?

¡§Kenshin, Don¡¦t make this any harder,¡¨ she stared at him in the eyes. Battousai blinked in shock. His hand withdrew from the sword.

¡§Hand over Kamiya, Battousai. She¡¦s still under my sort damnit!¡¨

He silenced her with his fierce glance. Kaoru watched them with worried eyes.

¡§My guests are going to get distressed if you¡¦re not there.¡¨ She attempted.

¡§Is that all you care about? Some fucking men who contaminated my woman?¡¨ Battousai asked coldly. His words caused Kaoru hanging her head low.

The stewardess laughed, ¡§Contaminated? My, my Battousai. Kamiya is the best whore around. She consented it. Am I right?¡¨ she asked.

Battousai turned his head to see Kaoru, holding Tsubame in her arms, her face shadowed.

¡§Kaoru?¡¨ his face contorted into concern.

She didn¡¦t response.

The stewardess laughed again. Battousai frowned and turned his attention back on the wretched woman.

¡§Shut up!¡¨ he growled.

Gently, Kaoru placed Tsubame against the tree and stood up. She walked over to the Hitokiri and touched his arm. Battousai stared back at her.

¡§I¡¦m sorry I was whore. I¡¦m sorry for everything that had happened.¡¨

He tilted her face up and smiled for her, words didn¡¦t need to be said. Kaoru wanted the time to stop. She would never get tired of looking at him. She could stay like that for hours.

¡§Oh, you guys.¡¨ The stewardess grunted.

Battousai snapped his head and glared at her. ¡§Alright, you want money?¡¨ he pulled Kaoru by the arm and pushed her forward. The prostitute stared in confusion, standing between the two conflicts.

¡§How much for the girl,¡¨ he said swiftly.

The stewardess and Kaoru both widened their eyes at his words. His face remained still.

¡§_What_?¡¨ the older woman asked.

¡§Kenshin-¡¨

¡§I said, how much for the girl,¡¨ he said again, waiting impatiently.

Kaoru stared at the Hitokiri, her heart thumped.

¡§Are you buying her from me?¡¨

¡§I asked twice already! Are you deafened?¡¨ he shouted angrily. Kaoru stared back at the stewardess, who was silence for some time. The prostitute clutched onto her chest, her heart beating unusually fast.

_Is that it? Kenshin¡¦s going to buy me away from her, and I could live a new life as I¡¦ve always wanted? _Really, Kaoru prayed for this day ever since she became a prostitute. Joy leaped onto her face briefly, but was soon covered by worry.

Battousai shook his head. That damned woman was taking too much time to think. Yearningly, he reached out for his Kaoru and pulled her against him again, gazing deeply into her clear blue eyes. Their foreheads touched.

¡§Don¡¦t worry. Soon we¡¦ll be living a new life, to a place where people don¡¦t know us. And our past.¡¨ Battousai said gently.

Kaoru smiled, ¡§Starting over?¡¨

¡§Starting over.¡¨

But clearly, the stewardess¡¦s voice echoed in their minds.

¡§_No_.¡¨

It was strange how the older woman had spoken so low, that they could hear it as clear as crystal. Battousai snapped and forced to restrain himself. He broke away from Kaoru and stared at the stewardess, panting heavily. She in return stared at him expectantly.

Fear crept upon Kaoru¡¦s delicate features. No? She asked herself, _no?_

¡§I will not sell her.¡¨

It shattered the last bit of hope in the prostitute.

Battousai clenched his fist and declared angrily, ¡§I demand to know why.¡¨

¡§I will _not_ sell her, that¡¦s it! It¡¦s finished!¡¨ the older woman shouted.

The Hitokiri swallowed the lump in his throat. He heard. He understood. He suffered. But hell, for all the time he wasted, he wouldn¡¦t take _no_ as an answer. They would not be the tragic love story; they would not be the one that could never have the happy ending!

¡§Like hell,¡¨ he swept out his katana out of his sheath, ¡§I¡¦m asking you again. Are you going to give her to me?¡¨

It took a second for the stewardess to reply, ¡§My final answer is no Battousai.¡¨

¡§Then be it.¡¨ He said curtly. He lowered himself and frowned.

¡§No Kenshin! Don¡¦t!¡¨ Kaoru urged, her face pale.

He blocked out her voice and focused thoroughly. He¡¦ll end this, now. Too much time had been wasted. He tightened his grip on the sword. _Too much time_.

He rose up his sword.

The stewardess stared at him in surprise, before she had the time to realize the look in the assassin¡¦s orbs, he plunged the weapon into her flesh. She rolled her eyes when something as quick as a lightening struck her, slowly twisted to an excruciating pain.

Kaoru could only watch from aside.

The crimson blood smeared out, blemishing his dark colored gi with trails of sin.

Battousai watched his victim as she struggled her last standing breaths. He couldn¡¦t even feel the slightest remorse as he plunged in deeper, darkening his soul. The stewardess choked on her own blood as the Hitokiri pulled out his katana, as she collapsed onto the red earth.

¡§Kami-sama¡K¡¨ then he heard her soft voice.

Turning his attention, he dropped his sword and rushed to the girl, with the blood daubing both their bodies.

¡§Hey,¡¨ he said, holding her in his arms. ¡§Did I¡Kscare you?¡¨

She shook her head lightly, betraying her eyes. He lips curved into the smallest smile.

In all their warnings, all their visions¡Keverything that lead up to this day, they already knew the consequences. The answers would always remain the same, no matter how they try to break through the barrier.

Unable to resist himself anymore, he lowered his head as Kaoru closed her eyes. His lips grazed passed hers as the Hitokiri shuddered inwardly. She tasted so sweet. Kaoru brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, playing with his flamed red hair. He tightened his embrace around her frail form and pulled her closer against him, deepening the kiss. The slightest touch of his tongue set her world on fire.

Hot. She felt hot all over.

Battousai could barely keep his sense of reality. Her lips were just too much.

Breathing wasn¡¦t important, only drowning in her.

In that moment all the truths laid discovered¡K_but by one second_.

Make sure your enemy is _truly_ down.

_If for one second_, the two of them would have seen the stewardess holding up the bloodied sword, before she breathed out the last air in her life¡K

_In for second_, Battousai would have realized the sudden fear etched on her face, and why she had pushed him away so unexpectedly¡K

_If for one second¡K_he would hear her heart-tearing scream¡K

_If for one second¡K_

The sound repeated itself in the dark wood, in front of the Sakura House. It was sharp, piercing, heart wrenching, and cut through her very being. He stood still when the tip of _his_ sword, emerged from _her_ abdomen sickingly. Her own blood now was far more than the stains on Battousai. She gasped brokenly and barely turned her head to see his face.

¡§Kenshin, are you¡Kalright?¡¨ Her mind was in denial of the dreadfully pain, trying desperately to stay focused on him.

He saw her began to sway slightly, as her eyes fluttered open and closed. The blood was pouring out from the gash so swiftly, like a river of crimson. He reached out to her inaudibly, as he felt her weight gaining on his body. And as she fell, so did his heart.

The older woman coughed up the last gasp of her life, before collapsing into the pool of red. But Battousai was too rigid to notice that.

She asked him if he was all right. How in hell could he be _all right_? His watery amber eyes flashed back to their first night in the House, when she had driven him mad. Now, everything he had ever been or ever would be, turned to bits of frost that moment. He tried to believe that all of this was a dream, a cruel dream. This couldn¡¦t be happening¡Kit had to be some nightmare.

A soft cry escaped from Battousai¡¦s lips as he collapsed onto the ground along with Kaoru. But it seemed so¡K_real_. He could even feel her heat failing. Her heartbeat slowing.

¡§Kaoru¡KKaoru,¡¨ he choked.

She tried to smile for him, but found that intricate. She felt so cold, as if the sands of time was slipping away from her, eating her alive. The pain was too much to endure, even when she breathe.

¡§Why¡K¡¨ hot, salty teardrops danced softly on her face as she blinked rapidly, trying to stay active. The Hitokiri¡¦s amber eyes faded into teary violet¡Kas he held her tightly in his arm.

¡§Why did you do it?¡¨ he rocked her back and forth, back and forth. ¡§Why did you do it? I¡¦ve sworn to protect you Kaoru!¡¨ he shouted hoarsely.

¡§It¡Kdoesn¡¦t seem as much as it¡Kh-hurts,¡¨ she rasped and touched his face gently.

He leaned in to her touch but felt the coldness in her palm.

¡§Am I¡Kam I dying?¡¨ she asked weakly as her eyes opened halfway. Her vision was so blurry; she couldn¡¦t see his facial expression. Only the flamed red hair and a glimpse of his violet eyes. Suddenly, she panicked. Hands grasping wildly.

¡§Kenshin?¡¨ she said, her tone dripped with fear. ¡§Kenshin!¡¨

¡§I¡¦m here!¡¨ Battousai grabbed her hands firmly and affirmed. ¡§I¡¦m here¡K¡¨

¡§I can¡¦t see! Where are you Kenshin?¡¨ she asked into nothingness. Battousai widened his eyes and squeezed her hand. So much tears in his eyes. So much. Seeing his love like this was harder than digging out his own heart with a spoon.

Scared. He was so scared.

¡§Don¡¦t leave me¡K¡¨ he pleaded.

¡§Gomen ne, Kenshin¡Kbut it hurts s-so much¡K¡¨ Kaoru coughed as more blood came out. Battousai could only stare in hopelessness. He failed. He failed as a protector; he failed as a weakling who couldn¡¦t even notice the attack; and he failed as a human being! He was so fucking _lame!_ It had been days since he tried to save her, buy her away from that dead woman¡Kand¡Kthen _this happened_.

Kaoru closed her eyes slowly and swallowed. Feeling her breaths shallow and frail, Battousai cried out, ¡§Kaoru? Kaoru?¡¨

¡§Love you¡K¡¨ she whispered.

¡§Kaoru! Wake up Kaoru! Open your eyes! _Please_¡K¡¨

And then, reality snapped him. He wrapped his left arms around her cold form and used his right one to tear out a corner of his hakama, draping them across her abdomen. Stopping the blood slowly. His tears smeared out of his eyes as he carried her up.

¡§Don¡¦t leave me,¡¨ he bit his lip, ¡§If u did¡KI¡¦ll never forgive myself.¡¨

Somewhere on earth, on this forsaken land¡Kan assassin tried to find his existence in this so-called world. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. Until he met a fallen prostitute with mysterious blue eyes. They fell in love with each other so unexpectedly, forbidding the coding that made up the empire. One told them to be careful about the consequences, but they wouldn¡¦t listen. Dream world met reality, reality met truth. In the end, not only did his heart tore, so did the woman who gave her life for him. Would there ever be happiness?

_I stared and thought about the past times we spent together. I realized how I couldn¡¦t live without you. Now, I beg you to take the chance, to breathe fully, and miracles would appear. I know that wherever you are, must be happier and freer than in this world. I will wait for you Kaoru, my Kaoru. Whether it¡¦s in hell, or heaven, or even on earth. You chose the decision; I will find you until the end of the world. And to live a new life, a life we never had. So koishii, remember that I¡¦ll always love you, and please- wait for me._


	8. Rapture The Seventh Heaven

Obsession

**WANRNING: If your quotes and commas (¡§¡¨,) look like ¡¡±,¡¨, you¡¦ll need to change your browser. If you¡¦re using Netscape or M. Internet Explorer, just go into your pull-down menus at the top of the screen and select ¡¥Character Set ¡¦ (Font ). Open it and select ¡¥Chinese Tradition Big5¡¦. That¡¦s the font this story is in. I¡¦m sorry it took you guys so much trouble! If you have any problems, tell me in the reviews. Arigatou minna-san!!**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Chapter eight¡X Rapture, the seventh heaven

The lights were so intense.

She tried to remember exactly what was happening¡K_red_, visions filled with red. Why was it so hard to breathe? She could feel the weapon¡¦s vibration that sliced through her abdomen with every breath. She could feel the pressure, but the pain did not register.

She opened her mouth. No words came, only the voices within her mind.

_The pain¡Kwill it go away?_

She stared up at the ceiling above, clouded by her own dark memories.

_Proved_. She_ proved._

As if a decade ago, the blood she shed had told everyone the truth. It told them about the _pain, the __suffering, and the _consequences_. She too, saw the forbidden eternity hidden beneath the layer of crimson. She too, thought that it was the dead end. No more escapes, no more paths. Had she done something so shattering, that the tale itself would forever pass on? Would the people whisper, saying the devotion a prostitute had once given to a Hitokiri?_

She didn¡¦t know.

Then¡Kwould there ever be an answer?

Maybe.

Every once in a while, a new chance, a new opportunity would be given to each lives. She saw hers, when the moment the light shone through. A feeling of warmth washed over her entire being, savoring her. The air that played in her lungs began to work its way out slowly, painfully at first. Her heartbeat increased, once again beating life into her. Followed by the pulse, the heat, then¡K_the glow._

She walked into it without hesitation.

The room was dark, yet Battousai could not sleep. The recent events had him in a trance-like state, half alive, half dead. In the moonlight, he watched the silhouette of Kaoru, _his_ Kaoru. Each shallow breath she took he cherished like gold. He just watched her, scrutinized by the way how her ravened hair made its way down the pillow and spread like silk. He touched her pale cheek softly. It doesn¡¦t matter to him if she could see or not, she saw through him before he saw through himself.

_¡§Kenshin¡Kare you¡Kalright?¡¨_

He took the blame, he wanted all of it.

In his mind he screamed.

His heartbeats were loud and stubborn; they never seemed to die down. But in _that moment, when he saw her pale face, her bloodied form¡Khe wished his heart would fall like she did. He had been in hell; he nearly died for several times as a manslayer. He could handle the pain. He knew what it was like._

But Kaoru?

Oh, no. _Hell _no_._

She was new to the blood-splattering world. She didn¡¦t know how much pain it would cost her, she didn¡¦t know how much _more_ pain _he had when seeing __her fall._

He should have been the one who was hurt.

_¡§Love you¡K¡¨_

¡§Damnit Kaoru! I love you too¡K¡¨ his heart whispered.

His eyes stung him like thousands of needles, blinding his blurry vision. He blinked as small drops of tears fell silently.

To this point, his heart tore. He couldn¡¦t stand it anymore. Finally, he broke down both physically and emotionally, before shutting his eyes and cried, praying this could all be over.

For the second time he shed his tears for her. For the tenth time he broke his heart.

He had suffered so much, _she_ had suffered so much. Why were those simple, _perfect_ dreams so far away?

Before he knew it, the obsessive amber flames died out in his eyes, were replaced by helpless lavender.

_¡§No one can break us apart. I swear.¡¨_

That¡¦s what he said.

Those words were from his own mouth, his own heart.

_And yet¡K___

His knuckles turned to white as he clutched them tightly, not caring the nails were digging deep into his flesh, creating indistinct tingles.

Maybe he was right. Maybe he was right about the tragic love story. Maybe they were the one that could never have the happy ending.

In his own dark fears, he didn¡¦t notice when a pair of eyes revealed open slowly from aside, focusing on the white ceiling above. Her eyes looked numb, plain blue. Her chest rose and fell steadily. Very soon, the world registered around her and she took them all in. The soreness of her abdomen, the tight gap when he breathed¡Kand then she heard it.

Her head turned slightly to expose the reality.

And¡Kthank god there he was. Bending over slightly to hide away his tears, face hidden away from the red locks of hair, she recognized all the better.

_Baka__¡KKenshin¡K_

A light, cold touch numbed his skin. It felt tender.

Face wet from the tears, he glanced toward where the coldness spread.

In his dreams, he thought he saw her face. A tiring smile was pressed against her lips, making it even more dreamlike. Right then his mind formed an only word¡Ka simple word.

¡§_¡KKaoru¡K?¡¨_

He cautiously stared at her in the clear, azure eyes, scared like a little boy. He feared that this was only in his unconsciousness, that she would fade into the cold form again when he opened his eyes.

And she smiled at that.

Reaching out to his hand, she intertwined her fingers with his, and mouthed the words, ¡§_I¡¦m home.¡¨_

Blinking rapidly back the new emerging tears, he smiled genuinely for the first time.

_¡§Starting over?¡¨_

Placing both of his hands in different directions beside her head, he leaned down, carefully not to crush her under his weight, and kissed her softly on the lips.

_¡§Starting over.¡¨___

A few days after Kaoru¡¦s recovery under Kenshin¡¦s tender cares, they decided to inhale the new world after the reign of terror that rose several weeks back. Kenshin had simply quit as a Hitokiri Battousai, now he tried to bury the name. His katana still stayed with him, however, but he vowed to never kill again. It was hard, but it was worth it.

Kaoru on the other hand was no longer a prostitute; she had put her past behind her and lived the life that they both dreamed. She cast out the name ¡¥Butterfly¡¦ by now, but it would always remain a special place in her heart.

¡§Kenshin?¡¨ Kaoru asked one day.

¡§Nani, koishii?¡¨ he smiled down at his love, his _life_.

She smiled back at him, ¡§You want to¡Kpay a visit to our past?¡¨

They stood under a sakura tree, its pink petals flying all around them peacefully. One fell on Kaoru¡¦s nose and Kenshin kissed it away. Her hand found his and held them tight. Smiling at her, he then turned his head straight in front, staring at the new structure.

Kaoru squeezed his hand. He realized the strength she needed and squeezed back, giving her all the support.

Away from the pink sakura tree, facing the new structure, was the back of a young girl. She had brunette hair, dancing around her shoulders along with the breeze. She didn¡¦t turn around, nor did she move. She just stood there, staring at the tall structure. In her chocolate brown eyes unknown tears shimmered under the sunlight. She wiped them away with her hand, her brows knotted together by old memories. She stood frozen by the recollections of days gone by, of a Hitokiri and a prostitute that she once met before.

Tsubame shook her head gently and smiled. They¡¦re probably off to somewhere like heaven, where the past only would become a tale. She stepped back, and turned.

Then cried.

In her eyes, stood two forms.

The one time Battousai and the young woman whom she¡¦d always looked up to¡K _Kaoru-san_.

Kaoru placed the cup of warm tea in her hands on her lap as the two sat. Tsubame still held on her fresh new tears when she drank the tea. The wind caressed their faces as if the past were slowly coming back to them, bit by bit.

¡§So you opened a new teahouse?¡¨ she asked gently.

¡§H-hai!¡¨ the younger girl looked startle as Kaoru laughed quietly. She blushed and her eyes were glued to the ground below.

¡§It¡¦s a nice place around her, isn¡¦t it?¡¨ sitting back and looked up at the clear sky, Kaoru could only smile. Things changed, for the better.

Tsubame peeked at her from sideways shyly.

¡§You really are amazing, Tsubame-chan.¡¨

The girl blinked at her in surprise. ¡§Eh?¡¨

¡§I mean¡Kjust look past our shoulders, and you will see the original Sakura House, with its horrible nightmares forever surrounding them,¡¨

Tsubame¡¦s face saddened.

¡§And look what you turned it into!¡¨ Kaoru laughed, ¡§A teahouse!¡¨

Tsubame blinked at her cheerfulness. She had never seen her so¡Khappy, so contented with her life before. A smile edged on her lips slowly, as she laughed with her.

¡§Thank you Kaoru-san. I¡¦ve never seen you so happy before,¡¨ Tsubame remarked.

¡§Mou¡Kthanks to that baka,¡¨

¡§Baka?¡¨

¡§_My _baka.¡¨ She smiled. ¡§He changed you know.¡¨

Tsubame realized _that baka_ was Himura Kenshin and giggled.

¡§He¡Kwas a Battousai. A manslayer who shed thousands of life.¡¨ She turned to her, asking, ¡§Did you notice any differences when you saw him earlier?¡¨

Her mind clicked, ¡§Yes indeed! I think I never saw him smile until this day¡K¡¨

Kaoru¡¦s smile got even brighter, ¡§Hai, hai! He¡¦s more opened to me now, which I¡¦m glad!¡¨

¡§I¡¦m sure you are Kaoru-san.¡¨ Tsubame smiled.

After a few minutes, Kaoru gripped the cup tight in her hands. Finally, she spoke¡K

¡§I¡¦m really sorry about your aunt, Tsubame-chan.¡¨

Her words hit her and her face cast down to the floor.

¡§She¡Kshe raised me, w-without her, I-¡¨

¡§Without her you wouldn¡¦t have suffered so much.¡¨ She finished her sentence. Kaoru stared at her in surprise.

¡§I never liked her, she was the kind of woman who I don¡¦t want to be like,¡¨ Tsubame continued.

¡§And I see her nothing but as¡Kwell, my aunt.¡¨

Silence overtook them for a moment.

¡§Demo ne,¡¨ Tsubame smiled at the older woman, ¡§I¡¦m really glad that it¡¦s all over.¡¨

Kaoru looked back at the sky. Her clear eyes wavered with emotions.

_Yeah¡KI¡¦m glad too._

Few hours had passed since Kaoru and Kenshin had arrived. It was the time to bid farewell.

Standing beside the wooden bridge, Kaoru and Tsubame said their last goodbyes.

¡§I¡¦m going to miss you Tsubame-chan.¡¨

Her chocolate eyes filled with tears and sadness, ¡§B-be, be sure to visit me and my teahouse,¡¨

¡§I will.¡¨ Kaoru smiled and patted her head.

¡§Do you have to leave so soon?¡¨

Kaoru¡¦s eyes traveled over to the other side of the bridge, where Kenshin was waiting. Never breaking eye-contact with him, she said, ¡§I have someone waiting for me.¡¨

Tsubame saw him too, as she nodded her head and tried to stop her tears.

¡§Sayonara.¡¨

¡§Sayonara. I love you.¡¨

The young girl stared at Kaoru¡¦s retreating figure as she walked towards the bridge, she watched as Kenshin extended his arms and Kaoru joined him. To her- this piece of memory would be forever etched into her heart; just as the tale itself would continue to pass on.

And to that she smiled.

¡§How is she?¡¨ Kenshin asked, while walking alone with Kaoru in the dark hallway.

She had a gentle smile on her lips, ¡§She¡¦s great. Thanks you for waiting for me back there,¡¨

He stared at her in wonder and they stopped in their tracks. Kaoru returned the stare equally, trying to search for an answer in the endless lavender orbs. She swam in them for a moment, capturing his intense stare. The two stood in the empty corridor, with the heavy air weighing on them. She suddenly became hot under his penetrating eyes. The heat was getting stronger, and Kenshin could feel it too.

She realized that their faces were getting closer, _dangerously_ close.

¡§Kenshin-¡¨

The next thing he did was unexpected. Kenshin acted on his instincts and captured her lips with his in a swift motion. Feeling her knees went weak, Kaoru cling onto him. The intensity in their kiss grew, filled with passion and need. He pulled her closer and her arms went around his neck, as if they went through this a lot of times.

They broke the kiss after a few moments, panting heavily. Then he led her by the hand to the door of a private room. As they stopped, he found himself kissing her again. Kaoru responded with as much passion as he gave her. Kenshin slid the paper door open with one hand hastily while kissing her and stumbled in, shutting it behind loudly.

After getting inside, Kenshin pinned Kaoru against the cold wall and continued his sweet torture. She caressed his back in soft tender motions, encouraging him to do more.

Running his hands along her slender back, he ravaged her mouth with his passionately. It was the first time he¡¦d showed her this much, and she accepted it with more pleasure than ever.

He broke their kiss abruptly and picked her up. Kaoru let out a yelp in surprise as he laid her down on the futon gently, and tossed his katana aside without a care. Kaoru stared at him marvelously, trying to read the meaning in his eyes. They did not exchange words, for they would only ruin such a perfect moment. He took his right hand and brushed away some lose strands of her hair, and started running his hand down her cheek to her shoulder. Slowly he reached down to untie her obi, while he bent down to kiss her again, trying not to break their closeness.

Whole. She felt whole with him.

¡§Kenshin,¡¨ she said in between kisses.

He lifted his face up slightly, their lips still touching.

She could feel something wet in her eyes as she blinked. Looking back the days now, they truly went through a lot.

¡§Kaoru what¡¦s wrong? Did I hurt you?¡¨ concern etched all over his face and he sat up, touching her face gently.

Kaoru shook her head, ¡§It¡¦s just that¡Kwe¡¦ve been through so much¡K¡¨ he smiled softly down at her and kissed her nose. ¡§Our love was supposed to be forbidden¡K¡¨

¡§Never say that our love was forbidden Kaoru,¡¨ he said. ¡§We love each other, and that¡¦s all that matters.¡¨

She smiled up at him. ¡§Come here¡K¡¨ and pulled him down with her on the futon.

Somewhere on earth, on this forsaken land¡Kan assassin tried to find his existence in this so-called world. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. Until he met a fallen prostitute with mysterious blue eyes. They fell in love with each other so unexpectedly, forbidding the coding that made up the empire. Their devotion for each other was so great that in the end, they survived through the door of the death. Their love was meant to be forbidden. But¡Kdid that really matter?

_You¡¦re home, Kenshin thought quietly._

_You¡¦re finally home._

--- OWARI---

It¡¦s finished!!!! Just like my exams, I have put an end to it. Now all I have to do is try to find a way for mah other fics ¡¥Lovefool¡¦ and ¡¥Rain of Blood¡¦. Please be patient! Your humble reviews are much welcomed. :D I really really enjoyed working on this fic, and I also found out that some new ideas about Kaoru being a prostitute have popped up everywhere. I¡¦m glad glad glad!!!!!

In closing, I want to thank every one of you, you guys have given me much hopes and encouragement that I¡¦ll ever need! I hope that for a little while, I was able to entertain for a few short moments of your life!! Thank you _all!!_

~digits


End file.
